The Lone Hero
by jts360
Summary: Summer after 5th year, AU, Dark, Superpowered, major ooc, abuse, betrayal and more


**The Lone Hero**

Soon after the dom adventure, harry confronts dumbledore at hogwarts and learns the prophecy, he becomes enraged and destroys much of dumbledore's office, while that seems to follow cannon, what happens during the possession at the dom and in the office with the major unleashing of wild magic is not.

About This Story

Summer after 5th year, AU, Dark, Superpowered, major oocness

Details of AU's Past, major abuse and betrayal

Ooc, evil dumbledore, ron, hermione and ginny, with a temporarily weakened voldemort

Chapter One - Summer

As a child dumbledore had placed major blocks on harry's and Neville's magical cores and minds. While nevil is not nearly as strong as harry he ends of mistaken for being nearly a squib. Two events go horribly off dumbledores plans, first being the failed possession by voldemort, which fails because the dark lord lacks a whole intact soul and was brought back using harry's blood, yet the ritual never was completed with harry dying to stabilize and properly secure the newly created body. Next being the link between harry and voldemort unexpectedly causing unknown effects, since not much is known about ak created cursed scars as only harry has one. So during the possession the magic involved ended up redirected at the scar due to a combination of the blocks and failed ritual, which caused the scar's link to reverse and on some instinctual level due to the grief of harry losing his godfather he not only pulled back but wanted to follow sirius into death, however the effect was a sucking of voldiemorts magic and scrambling of the dark lords mind. So confused and weakened voldemort retreats, just as the order shows up. So sorry no dumbledore and voldemort duel.

Oh and Neville only could become a slightly above average wizard, not strong or powerful, though not a near squib, that is if someone more powerful than dumbledore manages to safely remove the blocks on him.

Harry's childhood, unlike cannon, he was severely physically and emotionally abused, though not sexually. The dursely's truly are amongst the most vile of muggles, though when harry gets to hogwarts he does not fully disclose just how abusive they are and really he tends to keep things to himself not even telling his closest friends.

During the return from kings cross, nothing seems unusual, afterwards well the little talk the order had with the dursleys is like feeding gas to the fire, turning it into a raging inferno. While for most of harry's childhood starvation, isolation and constant pain from being smacked around were usual. They paled to what the dursley's did when they arrived home this summer. Both vernon and dudley shoved harry into his room, locked him away, while his trunk, wand and owl's cage were locked away elsewhere, luckly hedwedge was saying with hagrid this summer, not like he could or would get mail or be allowed to send it anyways, if the total enforced mail blackout dumbledore insisted upon last summer was anything to go by. Not like the order would do anything more than have dung or another worthless lackey keep watch, mostly making sure he remained put, not like they could or would do anything if the dark lord or his death eaters showed up anyways. If their response time to the dom and other such events was any indication it could be an hour or more before enough could be convinced and mobilized. Often long after muggle cops and others were on the scene, luckily when it comes to magic muggles tend to explain away anything and later are forced to forget anything by the aurors, well that is whenever such things happen in muggle areas.

Soon both male dursley's return to harry's room, too worked up to even scream anything besides curses, many of which came out indecipherable yells and booming bellows. Dudley held harry's arms while vernon used a baseball bat to correct the freak as they often called him. Nothing like plenty of blunt force trama, broken bones such as ribs, legs and arms to get a point across, or so vernon said later to dudley as they were leaving harry's room, locking him in on their way out.

While harry was not visibly bleeding, his internal injuries would normally take the rest of the summer to heal, since harry is a wizard and does tend to heal much faster than muggles. Even so there was internal bleeding from this much worse beating, even being a wizard such damage to the scale it was on should have slowly killed him over the next week. Thankfully harry is not normal even for a wizard, with the blocks on him destroyed and nobody the wiser, since all the tracking devices had been wreaked in dumbledore's office, his magic was able for the first time step in and heal him. To do so and be given enough time for it his room was magically sealed, which harry might have noticed had he been awake to see his room turn pitch black, the darkness covering every surface reinforcing the walls, window door and floor. Harry's body slipping into a magical healing coma.

Harry woke up a mere moment later to what looked like a war torn wasteland. A bleak black and grey sky, a ruined building and in the distance he could see what looked like large pieces of broken glass piled on the ground. The ground seeming burnt and scorched, the air cluttered with strange orbs much of which connected in odd ways by pulsing colored lines. Many of the orbs seemed to be floating around unconnected. Harry wondered where he was and tried to recall what happened. Last thing he remembered was leaving hogwarts, traveling back to the dursley's and getting hit... with a baseball bat by vernon! Not that explained where he was or how he got here. So harry tried to think more, but his head was all fuzzy, it was then he noticed some of the floating orbs barely light up at once. So not having any thing else to do, decided to check them out, foolishly like the goody goody golden boy everyone thinks he is. Reaching for and touching one of the unconnected orbs, harry feels a slight rush and has some thoughts on occulmency, seemingly something from a book, though prior to these thoughts he would have sworn never to have read any books on the subject.

Contrary to popular belief harry is clever and cunning, though given his history such traits have never been encouraged and strongly 'corrected'. So harry touches one of the connected orbs, a familiar memory from harry's first year is recalled. The realization of where he is finally sinks in, he is in his own mind and crap it is a dump. Thinking over the differences between the two orbs, one obviously containing something he clearly remembers and the other something he didn't think he knew. Well the next idea he had was how could he make them both connected. So grabbing a pulsing line he dragged it to an unconnected orb. Bingo said orb was now connected between two previously connected orbs. So for what seemed like an hour, he went running around connecting orbs. Yeah a bad way to do things you end up with jumbled memories, that are worse organized than before, not that his were all that orderly to begin with. However now at least he could recall with great effort much of what he read concerning occulmency.

After careful tiring review, he began sorting his thoughts. What seemed like ages later, he was relieved, 'whew that took forever, now what?' harry pondered while resting. Now looking around once more he recognized what various things in his mind could represent and likely were. The broken glass was probably his natural occulmency shields, the ruined building his conscious. So he set about rebuilding his shields first, at first he was going to just try to fit the glass back together, but then something else occurred to him, glass was brittle, it shattered why use glass, why not something better? From what he read in the one occulmency book he had been given by hermione at the start of last year, anything was possible, just the stronger the material the more effort and magic it took to create them, which made sense. Though the average wizard was extremely lazy and not prone to doing anything more than barely needed, even the hard working huffelpuffs, though in their case it could be more about the magic required, since harry had far more power than the average wizard, partly due to being marked voldiemorts equal at age one and then the years of magical buildup since. The buildup due to the blocks that had greatly restricted his magic, memory and abilities. Before hogwarts the blocks had caused a major draw on his magical reserves and great stress on his core, if not for the major boost from being marked and soon after the forced restraints keeping the added power from bleeding off naturally, he would still be strong but not to nearly the scale he was.

Ironically enough other wizards certainly the two responsible for such conditioning, would curse themselves for not being careful and considerate enough of what they where doing, though really neither could know at the time exactly what the conditions were. One of them for marking and thus supercharging harry, the other for placing the restrictions without checking him beforehand for any changes and then forcibly isolating him where only on very few occasions was his magic used and only accidentally at that, which except for the apparition to a roof didn't consume nearly enough magic to make a real difference. Even so harry's core and reserves had adapted to containing that much power, not only that but over the years grown and developed as wizards do, though again not exactly in a normal manner. His core itself was hardened and compressed, his reserves much larger than average. The average adult wizard would have a fist sized core, dumbledore's and voldemorts being above average due to rituals, were the size of a basketball. Harry's once being marked at one was forced to be and remain at least that size. However it is normal for wizards during childhood to triple their core's and reserves size, going through a stabilization period around age 10 to 11 and later a refining at age 17 where normally all abilities become usable and consistent.

So harry's core grew over the years as well, despite the restrictions, which actually caused them to expand and crack some, yet not totally fail, which is why unlike Neville harry could not be mistaken for a squib. Basically harry's magic now unbound is three times more powerful and stronger than voldemort's and dumbledores. Though until the blocks were destroyed it remained unstable and unrefined, now it is stabilizing and soon will start refining, though unlike it normally doing so at around 11 and 17 like other wizards, his will refine as soon as it has stabilized. Which will occur a week after he went into a coma. His coma lasting another week, during which the refinement is occurring, though it will also not be normal. Ever since dumbledore's office was wreaked, harry's core and reserves have been adjusting, expanding and adapting to no long being so restrained. To cope with such changes his magical channels have been growing much larger as well. With a reserve and core three times larger than even the most powerful of other wizards, his channels will be much larger as well, enough for even advanced wandless magic, which not even voldemort or dumbledore can do, sure some simple first year spells and maybe one or two third year spells, but nothing more, as wizards are just not normally built for such things, at least without being less than fully human.

Back to harry and creating his new shields now that how he is able to power them is covered and due to his childhood he is not lazy like the average wizard. He first moves out of the way most of the broken pieces of the shattered shields and wrecked building, though keeping a few for reference and turns the sky a light grey. Next after considering what the strongest material would be, which he remembers from primary school being a metal alloy, he thinks about the best way of constructing the new shields. Deciding on making many very thin outer layers and melting them together, to forge his new shield, he gets to work.

What seem like hours pass by, harry seems satisfied with the new first part of his defenses, he sets about repeating the process with the pieces of his natural shields, this time he melts them down and together into a thin layer, then works on thickening and strengthening that layer. During the building process he had noticed something odd, his link to voldemort, not being able to remove it, he did his best to secure it and wall it off. Next he set about rebuilding the ruined building, this time constructing a massive castle and placing his consciousness in a hidden and secured saferoom, building decoys and then securing and filling other rooms with memories. Deciding to use parseltongue for passwords, he secures every door of the windowless castle.

Outside of the castle he sets about creating basilisk's to patrol the grounds and dragons for the sky. Smaller creatures such as house elves, goblins and dogs patrol around inside.

Finally after those massive and draining tasks are complete, which ended up consuming a large amount of magic, well it would be a large amount for average wizards, too much. That and harry had nothing but time, since he was in a coma for two weeks. Even so most wizards would not have gone through such efforts and certainly not had much reason to desire that much protection. However not knowing easier ways such as careful deception and that clever hiding of memories would be normally enough. Most wizards have weak thin natural shields if any at all and even aurors have flimsy wooden walls that do not even surround their entire mind, as to creating animals to protect their minds, well even dumbledore, snape and voldemort only have one or two small dogs or snakes. Though they are moderately skilled at deception. Not that they bother to actively maintain anything, other than the occasional check their defenses are still there, no matter how poor or weak. Really nobody expects or needs such massive protection such as harry's, not even unspeakables from the dom. Though they do have some artifacts they use to provide protection, while not as good, they do not take anything much to maintain and with enough power they can be overcome, which is good enough for the average battle and they do not plan or worry about getting captured or enduring long one on one mind attacks. If captured and in a hopeless situation, there are magical oaths, suicide pills and whatever other options. Though then again they do not have to regularly face dumbledore, voldemort or snape, any of which would make them so paranoid and prone to thinking overkill is best when it comes to defense.

So for the remaining time, all of a day, harry spent adding more magic to his existing defenses and then adding a dark fog to his mind, so anyone able to break through his shields, which only getting captured and having snape work nonstop on wearing them down could possibly do, given enough time, the right drugs and proper magic sapping potions.

Finally about two weeks after been severely beaten with a baseball bat and going into a coma, harry wakes up. His magic unseals his room and he quickly has to open the window to get fresh air. At the moment harry is lucky it is the middle of the day, vernon is away at work, dudley is hanging around with his gang, probably getting drunk, high or most likely both. Petunia is at one of the regular bridge club meetings, which really is just a bunch of local hags getting drunk and being nosy, spreading lies, gossip and bragging about their spoiled children.

Even with his room no longer sealed by magic, it is still locked and it is not like harry has anywhere to go or anything to do right?

'Great I am finally awake, not that it does me any good' Harry thought.

Laying on the tiny bed, out the window and sighing. Harry had not noticed much, like how he was fully healed, how dudley's old cloths were no longer as oversized, or that he was not wearing his glasses anymore but could see. Not that he could wear them, since they were broken in pieces on the floor.

Several hours later, an large impressive looking owl came in through the window, harry noticed the letter it brought had the gringotts crest, wondering what it was about, as he never received much mail other than the occasional letter from friends prior to the summer after his forth year, he quickly open the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are contacting you in regards to the upcoming will reading of one Sirius Black. However have been informed by your magical guardian that you are unable to attend, that said guardian a Mr. Dumbledore will come in your stead. Since we have not heard directly from you concerning this manner and given the instructions left to us by Mr. Black we have sent you this notice using special charms to ensure delivery, so only you can receive it. Also this letter is enchanted to look like a letter from the ministry to anyone else but you.

Please understand that this is highly unusual for us to go to such lengths and if not for Mr. Black's instructions we would not have, however having been prepaid the special fee's we are able to simply explain if asked that we are providing a special service to a customer upon request.

Below is date and time of the will reading in relation to when this letter is opened.

TODAY at 4:00.

Thornsickle, wills and inheritance.

Harry was dumbstruck, and numb, sirius is really gone, it finally hit him, not any chance for him coming back, ever. Also shocked and enraged, Dumbledore his magical guardian? What the heck, how come he never knew about that, just another thing the old man had kept from him. It also seems that his mail is being blocked, how dare Dumbledore. Some filtering would be expected but blocked and from gringotts no less, that cannot be legal or excusable. Yet Harry knew the old git would claim it was for the greater good or some other excuse possibly while offering a lemon drop.

Once again reminded of Dumbledore and what he has been hiding, who knows how much is being kept from him. Harry starts thinking back through his years at hogworts and before. The more he thinks about it the more upset he becomes, without the blocks on his memory, or the damage to his mind from snape's lessons and the events that followed, plus having organized his memories while in the coma, he finally could get some idea of the big picture or at least ideas as to what it could be. To say he was livid and upset would be an gross understatement, Harry finally had enough of being forced and given no choice. Time for Harry to do some forcing of his own.

So not even paying much attention, he turned to his room's door and easily kicked it out, breaking the part with the locks clean off. Then heading down the stairs and ripping the cupboard's door open despite being locked. Harry's body was not only much stronger, but in his current state of fury it was being boosted by his magic. Though it never left his body and thus was not traceable by the ministry, of course that and the fact the tracers were on his wand and that along with his other belongings were in the cupboard.

After retrieving his things, he headed back up to his room, grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to take a shower, as he had been in a sealed room in a coma for two weeks, he certainly reeked. After getting cleaned up and dressing, he pocketed his wand and grabbed his trunk and owl's cage and stormed out of the house. Lucky for him dung was on duty again, mungdungous couldn't hardly fight and was usually passed out drunk or high, even when he was supposed to be 'guarding' harry. So calling the knightbus, paying the fee and renting a room at the leakycaldron, leaving his trunk there, he made his way into diagon alley under his invisibility cloak. Harry knew that he had been lucky so far not to get caught, yup his famous dumb luck strikes again. Finally reaching gringotts and removing his cloak in a dark nearby sidealley, he makes his way inside and approaches a goblin teller.

"I'm here for a will reading... may I see Mr. Thornsickle" Harry announces, to the snearing goblin.

"Certainly Mr. ..." The goblin glances at Harry with disinterest, until he recognizes him. "...Ah Mr. Potter, yes." The goblin turn and calls for an lowly assistant. "You there, assistant take Mr. Potter to Thornsickle." Harry thankful to have managed to get help regardless that it was from such a rude goblin, honestly calling out 'you there...' Harry didn't know goblins could act so stuck up and rude, then again he didn't know anything much beyond the pitiful and very boring course professor bins taught, which mostly consisted of the goblin rebellions as told by wizarding historians, not that they knew very much if given however many books that were written concerning Harry were anything to judge by.

So after following a rather upset goblin assistant around a maze of hallways to a door which read "Thornsickle, Wills and Inheritance" Harry managed to get in to see thornsickle without any further incident.

"Ah Mr. Potter I was hoping you would change your mind and stop by." Thornsickle greeted, straight to the point and forward, good qualities for bankers.

"I'm sorry but I never changed my mind..." Harry replied snarkily " You see I never received the first letter, nor any other from gringotts."

"I suspected as much... wait what do you mean any other letter?"

"Simply what I said, yours is the first and only I ever received."

"Surely not, you should have been receiving your monthly statements since you turned 11, they were sent out to your magical guardian."

"That is another thing, until your letter I had no idea I even had one, let alone who it was."

"This is most disturbing, we will have to look into this, from your file I did notice some strange irregularities, however all this can be taken care of after the will reading. One of the reasons I sent you a letter was that Mr. Black had arranged for a private will reading for just you and a public one for everyone else. Since you are named as his heir this is not unusual." Thornsickle then opened a envelope and handed Harry the will.

After reading the will, which basically stated Harry was to get most of the money, properties and whatever titles, except for the small amount dictated in the public will reading. Not much else was covered, other than mention that Harry was to be emancipated and to get out have fun, find some girls and party. Not at all unlike Sirius, it was just the sort of thing he would do himself given the chance.

Well once some papers were signed, concerning the emancipation, acceptance of the inheritance, Thornsickle pulled out a small box and handed it to Harry, inside was the black family ring, which sirius had been unable to claim, but Harry was, though there is no need to go into the boring fine details concerning the black family history and legal loopholes.

Something was bugging Harry though. "Did my parents leave a will? I figure you would know or could find out."

"Ah a very good question, er excuse me while I check on that..." Thornsickle left and then returned several minutes later with a letter in hand. "Seem that will was sealed, by Dumbledore, however given you are bloodkin and have inquired, only you or Dumbledore could unseal it.

Barely containing his rage, Harry took a few seconds to cool down and answer. "Yes unseal it at once, I wonder how was Dumbledore even able to seal it in the first place?"

"Anything can be bought for the right price" Thornsickle replied. "Seems someone was paid off, it's something more to look into. Seeing as you are now of age in the wizarding world, you should qualify for the Potter inheritance as well, basically meaning control of the family investments and vaults."

The potter will which took a few hours to unseal, read and make copies of, did not really include any surprises. The basic summary would be that it named several potential guardians for harry, none of which were the dursleys or dumbledore, even mentioned that peter was their secret keeper and not sirius, it did state that Harry was never to be given to his aunt. The only part the was slightly interesting was that dumbledore was one of the witnesses. So of course he knew all these details all along and disregarded them, going so far as to preventing the will from being executed, which of course is highly illegal, due to Harry being the last Potter.

So after going over some details concerning the accounts and issuing harry a bank card and money sack that is tied to his vaults, harry concludes his visit at gringotts by inquiring into the status of his families law firm, asking if they even have one and after some digging through the paperwork, Thornsickle did uncover another illegal move by dumbledore, seems he had replaced the firm which had been used for generations, with a firm the goblins had never even heard of, meaning it probably did not exist. So after getting instructions on where the firms current office was located, he left gringotts and headed there. Taking with him copies of whatever important paperwork that proves dumbledore's actions.

Of course first he stopped by madam malkins for some new clothes since it was close by the firm's office building.

Not much of the visit with the lawyers is worth noting other than, them being surprised, rehired and shocked at how Harry had been taken advantage of by dumbledore and how much he had suffered, which they witnessed in the lawyers pensieve. The case against dumbledore would be open and shut, should harry decide to press charges, just on the existing evidence alone. Of course Harry wanted a full investigation into dumbledore's actions, the bank records over the last 15 years and asked the lawyers if there was anything further to discuss. One of the final disturbing things was dumbledore replacing the potter wizingmot proxy which was another thing to add to his growing list of illegal actions. Of course Harry now being of age can replace the proxy, either with himself or by assigning a new person. Also he has an additional seat because of being named the black heir.

So after leaving his lawyers office, harry spent some time shopping in diagon alley and even venturing into knockturn alley as well. After Buying a new trunk, custom wand, potions supplies, miscellaneous items and a scary amount of books, he headed back through the leakycauldron into muggle london, spending much time buying anything he could not get in the magical world. Finally heading back to the leakycauldron to pickup his trunk and sign out. The order still had not realized that Harry had left the dursleys. Dumbledore was far too confident that Harry would not leave, given how bad last summer went, even so he still had a guard on the residence and then of course the various tracking spells, granted he was still in the process of trying to repair the broken artifacts that record and report about them.

While Harry's bank visit he had inquired about any properties he might own, unfortunately with being the heir to two of the oldest pureblood lines, the listing of properties was vast. So to narrow it down, he asked about any castles he might own. There were two castles, one of which was from the blacks and one from the potter's. The black's castle had been converted awhile back into a cool historical style inn, which was making a great annual profit, so Harry decided to leave it be. The only thing known about the potter castle was that 800 years ago the family had gringotts place wards around its property to hide it and since then nothing has been mentioned. After reading the document concerning its wards, Harry now had access to it and his family ring could now portkey him there. Which after signing out and leaving the leakycauldron he promptly did from a nearby empty alley.

Feeling the familiar tug behind his navel and the other sensations of traveling by portkey, harry lands and falls down, gumbling that he should really learn how to land properly, or at least get his appartion license.

Looking around Harry notices he is in a very dirty great hall which is empty except for dust and cobwebs. So after a great amount of time cleaning and exploring his castle, it seems there is no furnishings or anything there, just a empty old castle, looking out to the grounds they are wild and unkempt. Nothing indicating anyone has been here since the property was hidden. Harry wonders 'great what do I do now, sure I could buy and furnish the castle as it is, though much of the castle seems to be in poor shape and who knows what kind of security beyond the very old goblin wards there is protecting it.' Harry's family ring pulses and details concerning the castle, such as its state and build fill his mind. Though harry only notices a pulse of magic from the ring, wondering what it is about, he notices several new unconnected memories floating around in his mind. Alarmed at first about how his defenses could be breached, he soon calms down realizing that the family ring and him have a bond and it is allowed to pass through the shields. Anyways after sorting and connecting the new memories. He now knows what to do.

First heading to the great room, standing over the seal of the potter crest located at its center, he takes out a ritual dagger and cuts his hand, placing the hand on the seal says 'I Harry James Potter-Black do claim this castle as the Potter heir' With a rush of magic harry bonds with the castle. Normally he would be able to converse with it and more, however given the very poor state it is in and that its power is all but exhausted there is nothing more that can be done from here. So making his way through the castle down into its depths, he approaches the power chamber, its old heavy metal door resists somewhat when he attempts to open it, finally it does yield allowing Harry inside. Much of the crystals and gems are cracked, broken and everything is covered in countless layers of dust, cobwebs, there are even a few sets of rat bones. After cleaning away the dust, cobwebs and bones. Harry sets about trying to fixup the chamber. Knowing he will need new gems and crystals, he makes his way to an nearby empty room and sets up a temporary study. Taking out and searching through his new books, several hours later he locates one on mining and crafting. Several hours of careful study later and Harry heads out of the castle takes out his firebolt broom, invisibility cloak and new wand. Casting the locating spell from the book, after pouring a large amount of magic into it for several hours, he feels the first pulse directing him towards his target. He travels for many hours at the brooms top speed, finally setting down in a forest. Casting the perimeter and repelling wards from the book, he secures the site. Takes out the new wizarding tent that he recently had bought and setting it up. Not knowing how long he is going to be here, the book had suggested to always setup and secure a campsite first before doing any mining. There was even a spell for building walls to keep it clear of creatures, though most wizards wouldn't bother and would not be working alone, let alone wish to spend the vast amount of magic needed to build them.

However Harry does not think about that and does feel the need for extra security. So he pours as much power and effort into the creating the wards and walls as he can. Tired he retires to his tent, eats some food from its magical pantry. Then lays down to catch some much needed sleep. The next day, around noon he wakes up, grabs some breakfast and afterwards reviews the book about mining once more. Finally goes outside and casting the detection spell, locates very deep down what he is looking for, though he has no idea how many feet or even miles down the raw crystals are. Getting a feel of how large around they are, he marks off the area and distances himself at a safe range from it. Next reforming the surface dirt into temporary walls to prevent himself from wandering. He is finally ready to start removing the ground from above and surrounding the raw crystal, placing two mining trunks open nearby, one for the removed ground the other for the crystal. He beings banishing the ground into the trunk. Both trunks have vast storage, even so as he is banishing the spell also shrinks the material down greatly. Hours pass by and finally tired out harry decides to call it quits for the day. Retiring back to his tent for much needed food and rest. Several days of banishing the ground later, he finally reaches the raw crystal. Harry has no idea that the crystal he is mining is several miles underground. Too tired to continue that day though, he heads back to his tent. The next day after reviewing his book on mining, he sets about casting the spell for extracting the raw crystal. It is loosened then summoned up the hole. One of reasons the mining is so tiring is that the hole's walls have to be reinforced to prevent caving in which could of course damage the campsite and would be very dangerous.

Bringing up the crystal is not easy either, it has to be levitated the entire way and depending on the type and size can be extremely heavy. Another reason that wizards normally do not do any mining alone. At least when it comes to large deposits and certainly not without breaking up the raw resources into more manageable pieces. However Harry needs the raw crystal intact and the larger the better, as he plans on using the largest whole pieces he can. Again most wizards would not bother and certainly could not manage to do it alone, without it taking countless years of hard effort. Even so Harry does not raise the crystal out all in the same day. Oh he tries but barely manages to lower it back down safely on his first attempt without dropping it. 'Holy crap that is difficult' Harry groans to himself. 'How am I going to get this up and out?' Thinking that he needs some way of supporting it and taking breaks at regular intervals on the way up, he wonders just how heavy the raw crystal is. After checking in the book he finds a weight spell. So the next day after much needed rest and recovery, he sets about trying to weight the massive raw crystal object. He cannot believe the reading he gets, the raw crystal is several tons. 'Wow, at least I will have plenty to use for various projects, possibly even enough for years worth'.

Now that he knows how much weight he needs to support at each stage, he thinks about what could he built to support that much and how to do it without causing a cave in. Spending the rest of the day in his tent coming up with ideas and drawing on parchment, he finally figures something out. Really it is fairly easy, no complicated beams or reinforcements are needed. He simply levitates the crystal up while backfilling the hole from the truck that has extracted ground inside it. Granted yes it is simple, but it is very hard, slow and exhausting work. It could easily take a few weeks to do. However unlike most wizards Harry will not be dissuaded by hard work. So he sets to work, it takes him a few days to get the hang of the lifting and backfilling process, however he finally does manage it.

Three weeks later, siting on top of the filled hole, which required all the extracted ground plus the size of the raw crystal was what looked like a massive crystal rock about the size of a two story house. 'Whew no wonder it was so heavy and hard to extract. Only one problem though, I do not want to break it up so it cannot fit into the trunk as it is. Darn it. How do I get it back to my castle, I doubt my ring could portkey it with me. If only I had a truck or many phoenixes to carry it.' Harry grumbles and spends several hours considering the problem. 'Too bad I cannot just use my broom to carry it either, that would never work. Though the Weasley's did have that car... even though it would not work I wonder how it was built.' Thinking it over Harry remembers getting a copy of the car's building plans from Mr. Weasley back in fourth year, he was planning on giving it to hermione as a gift, she had mentioned being interested in some of its charms. Only problem was finding them, which proved to be a major issue. Seems over the last two years he had lost them at some point, which he discovered after wasting several hours searching through his things. 'Well Sirius had that flying bike, I wonder if anything regarding it might be in the vaults he left me. Guess it is time to head back to gringotts to check.' With that Harry cleaned up changed his robes, donned his invisibility cloak and mounted his broom, a simple but powerful pointme spell later and he was heading toward london at top speed.

Hours later he landed in an empty alley and summoned the knightbus. Finally arriving at the leakycaldron he quickly made his way through out to diagon alley and then entered gringotts. Nothing worth noting happened there besides visiting his vaults and searching through them for anything concerning the bike. He did find a trunk containing many of the marauders things, including how sirius made the bike and information on their pranks, various spells they used, even how they made their map. One of the vaults had some large valuable gem stones which would be perfect for using on rebuilding the castles power chamber and other such things.

By now it was halfway through summer, the order had been out looking for harry for weeks and did not find anything, tried to have Harry declared missing, which was reported by the dialy profit, though when his lawyer's found out, they sent a reply that stated he was simply on vacation out of the country. Dumbledore was livid, his weapon was out of his control and reach, he could not find him and still had yet to repair most of his tracking artifacts, though the rest of his office had been fixed. Of course during the public will reading and learning that Harry had been emancipated, that had already put Dumbledore in a very bad mood, he had been trying for weeks to get it overturned. Unfortunately Harry's lawyers had stepped in and convinced the head of the ministries law enforcement madam bones of several facts and that dumbledore has no business interfering with Harry's legal status. Which had of course set dumbledore off further, he actually had ended up trashing his own office himself afterwards.

After leaving gringotts, and visiting his lawyers to get an update on their progress and Dumbledores continued actions against him. Harry had left instructions to warn dumbledore from attempting further actions or they would press charges. Finally heading into the ministry he checked into getting his apperation license, which he managed to get after a few hours and some practical testing later.

Finally at the ministries apperation point, he apperated to hogsmead, then a alley in london, then his primary school's roof and finally back to his castle, just incase anyone thought to follow or track him. Next he headed back to the mine site. Spending several days there reading and then building a transport for the massive crystal, which was not too difficult for him, though it did consume a great amount of time and magic, the transport once built, required several weeks of charging before it could handle the load and make it the distance to his castle. Even so it took an week to move, stopping each night to rest and recharge the transport. It left Harry quiet drained by the time he reached his castle. A few days rest and he apparated back to the mine site, took it down and returned back to the castle. The next day he set about rebuilding the castles power chamber, each wall had a huge solid crystal embedded into it, several of the gems were used and while it really did not take much effort to do so, mostly just cutting and refining the raw crystal and gems, then setting them. Harry still took a day or so to rest up before starting a week long process of powering the crystals and gems. He had powered the gems in a couple days, but each crystal took a day to power. So finally once powered he copied the remaining magic from the old crystals and gems to the new chamber, effectively tying them into powering the existing be near failing wards and other things. Next came activating the chamber, he had to rest a few days before attempting to do so, activating it would entail severing the old crystals and gems then tying the new ones to the local magical ley lines. It was a major task, as it would tie together two major magical powers. Again usually no lone wizard would attempt such a major task. While the spells were not overly difficult they normally required a group of wizards to do. Though Harry's rebuilt power chamber would be much better than the old one, given that it was only Harry's magic which the crystals were charged with, thus being much stronger and far less likely to break, able to store and channel far more power from the earths ley lines. Also he had used far more gems, which were better and larger.

Tired Harry ended up falling asleep in the chamber right after connecting it. He woke up the next morning refreshed and walked out, closing the chambers door, which it promptly sealed, keyed so only his blood wizarding kin could enter. So next he went back through the information he knew about the castle to see what he could do next. Moving on to another room a floor up, he found another door, which he opened, it was the central ward room, much of the runes, crystals and gems in it were in sad shape, so using his family ring he requested information on how it was created, so he could fix and upgrade it. Normally the castle and ring would not provide such information, even to the head of the family, however it was clear his intentions and of course made an exception to the rules. So carefully after several days of reviewing and designing, plans for the repair and upgrade process were finalized, Harry started cutting, refining the crystals and gems, tore down and cleared away the existing runes and removed the crystals and gems that were in place, first casting a kind of stasis spell on the wards, it would last awhile, though the wards would collapse from even the weakest of attacks and only would last a week or so until the spell ended, and only that long due to the castle helping it remain in place.

A couple days later, Harry powered the gems, then crystals, carved in the new runes, actually adding a great number over the previous ones and invoking several bloodrituals. Nearing the end of the week he finally was ready to reconnect the wardroom which would cancel the stasis spell. Though the additional new runes would not doing anything without new wards to connect to, basically Harry had made it possible to increase the number of wards the castle could power and properly control. All of which required a great amount of magic and effort to accomplish. Harry was tired, but happy as he left the wardroom closing and sealing it after himself.

By this time it was getting late in the summer and most of the castle and its grounds remained unfinished, though the most important core and protections were nearly complete. After another tiring and draining week of ward research and casting, the protections were finished. Harry's castle had far better and stronger protection than even hogwarts, as the founders had lacked the raw resources and all four of them had powered the gems and crystals with their magic which did not produce nearly as good results as a single powerful wizard powering them would. That and the bloodrituals were more effective with only one caster, since all the blood and magic used would be completely compatible instead of a forced mash from many. The dynamics of many versus the unity of one theory, besides harmony there are additional benefits, while not only working smoother, it allows for some interesting effects, such as better channeling.

So now it was time for Harry to furnish his castle and see to the grounds. Both tasks taking very little time a mere week later he had managed both tasks, much of the original furniture had been relocated to the other properties often stored away in attics and he had not only collected items that were original to the potter castle, but also from the black castle and properties as well. His great library was massive, far larger than hogwarts. Harry realized he was running out of time in the summer, only having a month left before having to head back to school. So it was time to do some shopping and perhaps research into time magic.

So Harry heads back out to shop, thinking that he has already mostly exhausted whatever selection diagon and knockturn alley's shops have, perheps it is time to look elsewhere. So after a quick stop at the ministry to take care of his passports both muggle and wizarding, he searches the alleys outside for a travel agency, or baring that the bookstores for any books on traveling and wizarding locations. Not finding any, he is disappointed, however then decides to check in hogsmead, finally finding a small book and knicknack shop in a back alley, harry finds a book on apparation points, common international floo network destinations and even a book on wizarding transportation services. Even a very old broken timeturner and its manual. The old senile shopkeep, only charges a hundred galleons for the whole lot, happy to have a customer, claiming due to bad location but very low rent he rarely gets any, that and he lives out of the shops backroom. These days borgin and burkes or other more popular stores get most of the customers he used to, not that he minds much, seems happy enough to be semi retired.

Luckily for harry the shopkeep does not pay any attention to the ministry, or bother keeping up with the various laws, as many of the items would be illegal these days, though he is far under the ministry radar and only people looking for obscure information and that does not work for the ministry would even see his shops sign, also warded against from the last war is anyone bearing the darkmark, not that the old guy is even aware that the dark lord is back, since he does not subscribe to the daily profit or go out very often, once every decade to just restock his food stores and buy whatever cheap items from international junkshops and general bargain stores. The shop is well warded and really is not considered much of a shop by others standards.

So after leaving the shop, with a promise to check out some international shops and stores for interesting and or broken items, plus helping to replenish the old guys food stores, harry soon is searching for a floo still connected to the international network, as most have been disconnected, due to changes in ministry laws. However there are many inactive ones that have fallen through the cracks, due to being inactive and thus hidden from the searches. Though harry does not have much luck finding any and heads back to his castle to rest. Once back it occurs to check his floo connection, if he even has one, which seems likely. After spending some time looking through the books he just bought, he finds the spells for not only rehooking up the floo but also warding and other security measures. A few hours of tiresome casting later, since it usually takes a group of wizards and or witches to power the floo and reconnect it, in addition to properly warding and doing the security spells, Harry finishes. Taking a break, he reads through the books some more, seeing something about tracing and general tips on how to travel via floo, most interestingly how to land on your feet and not just tumble out. Harry carefully considers both issues and comes up with a solution on preventing ministry tracing and tracking of his floo connection. It is not really difficult it involves finding a few other inactive floo connections and routing through them, that way at worse they might manage to block out the one at the end that actually connects to the international network. Harry decides to go through his other properties and check their floo connections. Seems he has another property with a inactive connection, which just happened to be hidden by goblin wards one of the old uninhabited black manors. He had already been to when furnishing his castle, so he apparated there and looked over its security, the various wards, noting that nobody had lived there for a couple hundred years, its wards were still fairly strong but it certainly could be improved. Which is what harry did for the next couple days, that and fix up the floo like his castle's.

Harry decided to just fill the place with hundreds of traps, lock it down the best he could, since it would likely just be a relay for both international and national flooing. Not for actual living. Also it was not that big of a place either, little more than a cottage out miles away from towns. Around the grounds he also added hundreds of traps, just in case, yep poor Harry was certainly paranoid, of course what he was planning on doing with the places floo was not exactly legal. Ah well, better safe than sorry, Harry had well enough being sorry in his past as it was. Finally feeling brave, he apparated back to his castle and tested out his connection, by flooing to the manor and back, careful not to set off any of his traps, next he looked through the book on international floo destinations, picked one in france and flooed over.

Arriving moments later in a small dark abandoned shop located in a back alley of france's magical section. Harry looks around thinking it seems like nobody has been here in hundreds of years, which he would be correct about, heck the current landlord does not even know he owns it, as the paperwork is buried in the back of one of his vaults, the deed won hundreds of years ago in a card game the drunken players did not even know each others full names, so naturally when the last landlord found out the next day, his tenant was informed and the shop closed down.

Of course Harry owns it, was part of the black inheritance, normally deeds would left in the care of the goblins and or placed together in a vault, however the particular black was not a head of the family, though he was a drunken womanizer, not the most organized or dependable of chaps. Harry thinking quickly, decides to just secure the shop, casting some detection spells and finding nothing of threat or interest, goes ahead and wards the place. Hiding it away, locking it down and setting traps which hopefully only he can get past, easily. Placing runes and doing some rituals to further strengthen it against any unwanted intruders, his task complete, he ventures forth out of the place into the alley its located in.

Exploring the french magical area, its shops and alleys, Harry finds some useful books, items, potions and places, much of the shops in side alleys were empty or just closed similar to the one he had flooed in to. Though most of the main alley was inhabited. Some of the interesting but very expensive items were related to learning languages. Language crystals were not uncommon, though rare ones, certainly the master ones were very costly. Though unregulated outside of the isles, not many wizards had the power, resources, time or felt like going through the trouble of making copies. Once a copy was used that was it and masters could not be used, which was their only draw back, so they were mostly collectors items, bookworms and researchers would buy them or have them made. Though new masters had not been made in centuries. Most common ones were for the worlds major languages, any dead languages were far more rare and costly. Though Harry had lucked out again finding a shop that carried a large selection of them, normally nobody would buy them let alone recognize which were masters and which were just copies. The store owner had a great grandfather that was a collector, back a couple thousand years ago, so that explains the collection, probably being the most complete in the world, though nobody really care much. Even still the collector had heavily secured and cursed the collection of rare master language crystals, only someone of his descent that is honestly intent on making copies of one could remove that one, or sell the entire collection to another collector, which is intent on keeping it intact and possibly making copies. Given the ridged guidelines, the collection has been well protected and kept intact. Harry had only managed to buy it because he fit the guidelines and could provide enough security for it. The current store owner really did not care about the collection and just wished he could unload it, often cursing the original collector for putting those protections on it.

Still using just copies takes a great amount of magic and is far from painless, plus it requires knowing occlumency, well knowing but not really needing to be a master. Strangely enough much of the wizarding world's shops are full of items similar to the collection of language crystals. Items cursed, or sealed away, or just plain requiring more magic than any one witch or wizard can manage alone, well at least outside of the isles. The british ministry of magic has of course had the unspeakables remove such items to the department of mysteries, from shops within their region, mostly due to them fearing a powerful wizard or witch might come alone with enough magic and desire to use them. Granted ever since the last golden age of magic, there have been mostly dark lords and corrupt governments, so it is not completely without reason for a corrupt government to take such action.

So finding a local inn, Harry check in, after spending awhile warding his room and laying traps, settled down to rest. The next day, he woke up, pulled out some raw crystal he had brought with him and books related to them that came with the collection, started in on making copies, one for each of the masters, of which there were thousands. He spent the rest of the week in the room making then using the copies. It was a huge undertaking, however afterwards he could understand, speak, read and write thousands of languages even dead ones. Some of which were like parseltongue, which now he could also write in addition to read and speak, not only that but do so with several dialects of it. Ready to resume his travels harry took down the wards and traps he had set, tipped the owner of the inn and headed to the shop he had flooed into and secure when he first arrived in france. Deciding to just use the shops international connection and not remove any traps or wards he had set there, since it does not hurt to have many such locations to escape to, the more the better, he figures. After looking for an interesting destination in the floo index, he heads decides on a address in china. Even with whatever problems muggle china has had, wizarding china has been hardly effected, not that they do not have their own problems of the occasional dark lord, gangs, organized crime syndicates. One of the interesting things about china, is it being the birthplace for time magic and related artifacts, also a great place to pick up rare magical pets, which are likely to be illegal to sell within the isles.

The floo destination, unlike france was not abandoned or empty, however none of the customers paid him any unusual attention, the shopkeeper did not really care either long as he could pay for the use of the floo and spoke the local language which as of the last week he now does. He did get some funny looks for how he was dressed however it was fairly simple nothing too odd, though he did need to pick up some new robes to better blend in, perhaps use some glamors to look asian. Once outside of the shop and in a nearby empty alleyway, he cast the glamors and made his way to a local clothing shop. A short while later, he emerged wearing similar clothes other local wizards were and thanks to the glamors looking asian as well, now that he blended in.

Harry spent some time visiting local shops and exploring the public areas of wizarding china. Buying thousands of items similar to the language crystal collection and finding a ton of new books, many of which written in strange languages, a good number even in dead languages, for most other wizards they would just be collectors items, nothing more. Though he did get a few on time magic, one of which a large and very old tome.

During his exploring he notices a shop selling magical beasts. The front is of course full of owl's and even a few dogs, though they really do not interest him, asking the clerk about anything rare or exotic, mentioning he has the coin to afford whatever there is. Well that gets the discussion started and the clerk interested, a large bit of coin to grease the wheels and Harry is shown the address of a hidden specialty shop that has a large inventory and even regular imports. Soon he arrives at the location, seeing no shop in sight, recalls the address and bingo the shop appears, Harry smiles of course the fidelius charm. They would be insane not to use it given the very illegal nature of the place. Even the doorguard has harry swear a witch's oath he is not currently with or working for law enforcement and is a customer which can afford to purchase the expensive beasts. Harry does not waste anytime and makes the oath. Once inside he looks over hundreds of beasts in cages and finally settles on an even dozen, buying a good mix of rare magical wolves, snakes and various hybrids. The cages all are put inside a box, which is then shrunk, each cage is spelled with a few weeks worth of food, most of the beasts are young, or are still eggs. So transportation long distances is not a major problem, when asked if he would like to pay for secure delivery, harry declines stating as long as the box and its contents can handle going through magical forms of travel, he can manage.

Finally yet another week later after no major problems Harry left china, head back through france, then on to the black manor, finally to his castle. Unpacking his purchases, sorting them out, making up a room for his new pets and unpacking their box, setting aside whatever he had promised the merchant from hogsmead in a bag, he decide to eat and catch some rest. The next day Harry woke up, got ready and traveled to hogsmead and that shop, to deliver the promised goods. Upon seeing the thousands of cool items, the merchant thanked Harry. With nothing more to do there, Harry returned back to his castle and set about studying the books on time magic, it did not take too long to build a time chamber for his castle. Time chambers are sort of like far more powerful timeturners, only instead of going back in time and repeating it, they create a time bubble which creates temporal difference between the space inside and outside the the bubble. Several factors play into the limitations such a bubble can have. Much of which have to do with the device itself, resources, design and of course magic, are some of what factors in, of course how much space and matter is inside the bubble also counts. Harry ended up building a chamber similar in resources and magic to the one for his wards, though with more crystals, granted the runes, spells and types and shapes of the gems and crystals also was different.

With only one week left of summer, Harry prepares to activate the time chamber. Even though having finished it, the chambers power crystals still need two days to charge enough for 4 days worth of real time, which would be longer without the castle's power chamber and capacity. So he heads out, to shop for his school supplies and whatever he will need for the 4 years of bubble time, first getting his owl results from his lawyers office. After buying his supplies, not finding anything extra worth mentioning, Harry returns home.

He decides to recheck his figures for the time chamber just to be sure and then sets about making up a schedule for the next 4 days worth of realtime he is going to spend inside the time bubble, if his figures are correct he should have 4 years worth of time inside it to study, learn and work within. He still is not exactly sure if he will or will not exactly age within it, in theory which no one wizard has had the power, drive or resources so far attempt and build such a chamber like his, the wizard and any which are in direct contact with the wizard that activates the bubble should not actually age. Normally aging when using time magic occurs due to the quality, power and any flaws within the device, most devices such as time turners require several witches and or wizards to create. However Harry's time chamber is far larger, more powerful and far closer to perfect than anyone else could manage, certainly no group could, due to the force blending if multiple persons magic, plus lacking perfect synchronization in the spell casting, crystal powering. Well certain problems arise, all those imperfections cause temporal leaking. In the case of timeturners they do not do any massive amount of time displacement, only working hours at most days each use, to send the wearer through time, plus many poorly designed ones can end up having averse effects on the wizards magic, from destabilizing it to temporarily exhausting their reserves, or worse because they use the wizards magic to power the device. Which is one reason they are regulated by the ministry. Harry's time chamber on the other hand does not use his magic to power the device, well aside from what resides within the power crystals.

Convinced that his figures are correct and the theory behind the time chamber is good. Harry sets about deciding what to do for the next 4 years of bubble time. He does not get too far though and finally decides to rest and sleep, then spend the next day relaxing until the time chamber is ready to be activated. The next day passes uneventfully and finally the next morning it is time to active the chamber. Harry goes to the great hall and presses his hand to the seal, chanting the activation phrase, which he had set in one of the obscure dead languages he has learned, a massive surge of magic occurs within the time chamber forming a golden semiclear bubble which starts expanding outwards it surrounds the castle and some of its grounds. Finally the expansion stops as does Harry's chanting, he speaks a single word in another dead language, which translated it simply means activate.

Four days later realtime the time bubble disappears its contents returned to normal time. Harry emerges a greatly changed young man, he has spent 4 years studying from his vast great library, craft weapons and making artifacts. Prior to entering his body was much different, granted taller than and larger from when school let out, due to the coma and going through early magical maturity and then eating properly since the coma, he still was thin and only of average physical strength and size. Now though he is properly filled out, well muscled, far stronger, nobody would confuse him as weak. Better trained both physically and magically, due to fighting training golems he crafted. His pets were now all hatched and 4 years older. Wearing special underobe battle armor, since he would have to wear his school robes while in school there would be no point in wearing the battle robes he crafted, wand and weapon holsters, glasses to hide his improved vision and that are enchanted with many useful features, he is now a far tougher warrior and better skilled craftsman. Also over the underobe battle armor, he is wearing special magical muggle style clothing, which he easily change their look, though the natural look is plain black, with no pictures or visible designs. The material itself is made resistance to excess heat, cold and to be much more durable. In battle, well a real battle, he would be wearing battlerobes and possibly platemail armor over the underobe battle armor, which he wears at all times that he is dressed.

His occlumency has far advanced even compared to where it was before the time bubble. Also even if completely naked without any of his clothes, weapon holsters, he is still not without access to weapons he has crafted. Though the use of magical tribal tattoos, they each store one weapon or object and some are dedicated to just hiding all the tattoos from others, created from rituals using various dead languages and massive amounts of magical power. Some even act as part of a personal security system, acting as, controlling and activating portkeys, plus other methods of magical escape. Though that is not all as there are thousands of them. As such they are nearly impossible to dispell and if someone could figure out a way to remove them the process could take months of hard work, it might be remotely possible if dumbledore, voldemort and snape were all to work together, assuming they did not trigger any of their security features, which would be very tricky and risky.

In addition to his cool gear and other aforementioned changes, he also has improved vastly with his magical skills, now with great wandless and soundless casting skills he is not dependent on a wand. Though wandless casting requires several times more power and concentration than casting with a wand, and soundless also adds more to the power requirements and each slows down casting time. Even if his casting was already more refined than most wizards before using the time chamber, any further improvement would only go so far. During battle casting wandless and soundless can only be done for a short period, so sorry no hours on end godlike harry throwing around magic wandlessly.

Also nothing came to harry without any cost, mostly he has paid in pain, blood, sweat and through personal loss. Though he still can swiftly slaughter entire legions of average deatheaters and even aurors. Granted he is not inclined to go after aurors and certainly not using deadly force.

Even with all the hard work, knowledge and resources harry has devoted to improving and arming himself, there is much he still has left to learn. During the school year, harry had planed on traveling back to his castle on weekends and using the time chamber, to give him one or two years to work on training, yet would that be enough?

Hiding all his changes from dumbledore and others would be very difficult, though some he can manage, such as his good eyesight, increased strength, depths of his skills and knowledge. So far harry understands that dumbledore likely does and will know several things when he returns to school. His legal, political, rough financial status, that he left the dursley's of course, and claims to have been on vacation out of the country. Likely he would not grasp just how far out of his reach Harry has become, until Harry makes it clear. 6th year would be the most violent and chaotic year yet, if Harry was still planning on returning to school. However 4 years worth of time to think had changed his mind about many things, certain parts of his past became clear, that he owed the wizarding world nothing, while they owed him for the years of peace that voldemort was incapacitated, what's more to expect a child to save them was very wrong, even worse not to provide proper training for that situation, well it was unforgivable, along with the other unforgivable things he has been made to endure. So rather than try to fix a broken world, harry realized it would be easier to start over. Fixing a corrupt government, broken education system, fighting a evil dark lord, while being supressed by the very people he was supposed to save, even with all the power and resources he now has, going against all that is just asking too much.

So instead of returning for his 6th year, he sent a letter to gringotts, to be forwarded to his lawyers, for them to handle his removement from hogwarts, which was fairly easy, several partents had already removed their children from the school now that voldemort is back, instead they are opting for home schooling and employing tutors. The ministry not wanting to be swamped with more work, many trials and other such time consuming efforts, decided to just do what is easiest and drop many of the requirements, restrictions and hassle of removing students from the school. Though as usual they of course were more heavy handed than they should be, granted the department of education was understaffed and did not have the resources to deal personally with each and every case. Thus Harry's removal went through quickly and quietly. Dumbledore would not find out until the sorting feast in which harry would not attend that he was not coming back, and then not for a few days just how harry had managed to remove himself from school. Many of the restrictions, were basically fine print amended mostly thanks to Dumbledore's subtle efforts, several of which would have made it previously impossible for any student to be removed without parents meeting with the schoolboard, dumbledore and the staff, to discuss the justifications for removal. Even then it would have taken at least several weeks and some testimony to pass. Of course hardly anyone knew about these amendments and really what they meant, as they were written so only lawyers could understand them, plus they were filled with all sorts of doublespeak and contradictions, like most of the ministries paperwork. Anyways by the time Dumbledore has tracked all that down and realizes Harry's removal was completely legal, it would be too late.

Also Harry considers the safety of his fortune, he realizes that dumbledore might try to have it seized and use it as leverage to force him back to school. So to avoid such a possibility, Harry decides to clear out and close his current gringotts accounts, then setup several special highly secure muggle accounts for his money and a few tiny accounts with foreign branches of gringotts, each under a different identity. Whatever was in the vaults that was not wizarding money, he simply took back to his castle and stored it in a vault there. While of course the goblins really did not like this, Harry explained this was more of a temporary solution, that sometime in the near future he would likely return his fortune to gringotts and their care. However this was absolutely needed in order to protect said fortune, otherwise he would likely lose it and it'd probably go to lining the ministries pockets. The goblins not liking the ministry very much, of course understood and supported Harry's prudent move, they did not like it but figured it was like a long term investment, also as he was one of the very few wizards that respected them, well they felt secure he would someday follow through and redeposit his fortune and hopefully it will have grown in the meantime.

It did not take Harry very long to take care of his banking, it was completed in one day. Though it would take a few months before Dumbledore and the ministry would find out about it.

**Voldemort's summer**

Before getting into chapter two we pick up with where we left voldemort, which is right after escaping the dom. It is a long road to recovery for the damaged dark lord, he hides his weakened state well from his followers. None of them suspect anything and it does take most of the summer for him to repair his mind, plus recover his magical reserves. All while working on keeping his body from falling apart, dang resurrection ritual did not work as well as he had hoped. Though he did manage near the end to go through several dark rituals which he only had to sacrifice a tiny bit more of his soul, in addition to many captured muggles and a few muggleborns that were easy targets for his followers.

Those rituals did effectively stop the breakdown of his body and he even gained some further strength and immunities. So it was not a completely wasted summer, it did suck, but it could have been worse. He did manage to get a few hundred new recruits and setup a jail break for the captured members of his inner circle, only costing fifty of the new recruits and a couple older seasoned death eaters. Even so with his inner circle members freed, in addition to couple hundred more prisoners joining his forces, things were starting to look up. They even had the prisoners that refused to join as uh training fodder for his new recruits. With azkaban mostly emptied, many aurors dead from the battle, everyone of the aurors stationed there did die, plus many of the responding reinforcements, being killed or injured. It proved the strength of his forces, plus it gave many of his newer followers much needed experience.

Voldemort considered targeting diagon alley and or hogsmead, but decided much of his newly gained forces needed training, his freshly sprung inner circle members needed time to recover and really he was in no great rush, it was time to harden his troops, set up new fortifications, recruit more and expand his territory, not throw away resources he just gained, resources that would perform much better given a short amount of time. Until the first hogsmead weekend should do, the dark lord chuckled to himself, it is also good to scare schoolchildren, children which write their parents about the attacks and spread the fear, thus making recruitment even easier. He did wonder briefly what is going on with that potter brat, however for most of the summer he was too weak to take advantage of their link anyways and then when he finally had recovered he could not get into Harry's mind, it was locked tight. Well he was not too concerned just yet maybe Harry's natural shields had recovered, a lesson with his faithful servant and potions master snape would take care of those, so nice of dumbledore to insist on those remedial potions lessons, so useful it allow voldemort a wonderful way of spying on hogwarts, dumbledore and even keeping track of that brats development.

However insane and evil the dark lord may be, his is not a moron and knows how to run a war. So the hogsmead battle would be next up on his acts of evil. While he figures his losses would be minimal, likely only a few least experienced deatheaters could end up injured, it would serve as a good training mission. He is planning on sending forty new members, five veterans and of course wormtail to observe and report from a distance.

While several members of the former da try to keep other students safe and the attacking deatheaters at bay. They unfortunately suffer several losses, among the losses Ron and Neville are dead, Hermione and Ginny captured, later to be tortured, ravaged and finally killed after a few weeks.

As to the aurors stationed in hogsmead that day, they incur heavy losses as well, out of the twenty that were patrolling and guarding the town only a few survived, even a few unlucky ones were captured.

The hogsmead battle was another disaster for the ministry, while the azkaban prison break was horrible, the public really had not blamed the ministry too much over it, however this recent battle was a public relations nightmare. Future hogsmead weekends were canceled, even so more students were removed from school by scared parents.

Part of why the battle of hogsmead was so effective is the mere fact the battle itself was total chaos, townsfolk were screaming and running from deatheaters, aurors were quickly overrun, students being hit by mostly stray spells caught in the crossfire and the meager student resistance provided in the form of the da, were soon dealt with as well, with several captured, many injured and a few killed.

**Chapter Two** – **Where is Harry?**

September 1st students board the hogwarts express at kings cross, 1st years and returning students quickly make there way, through the border between platforms 9 and 10. Others arriving via side-along apparition and portkeys with their partents. The parents only staying long enough to see them quickly board the train and then leaving as soon as they can. Everyone is very nervous what with the mass breakout from azkaban prison and the return of the dark lord voldemort. Many people are afraid, even with the twenty aurors on guard duty at the train platform. Of the few hundred students that attended Hogwarts last year before everyone knew the dark lord had returned and the second war officially started, only three fourths of them are attending this year. There are a couple reasons for this, the number of first year muggleborns is only a few brave or more likely foolish souls, with careless or clueless parents. Also there are only a handful of first year purebloods and a couple halfbloods enrolling, despite the danger. There are many reasons for lower numbers beyond just the new fear and dangers caused by the second war. Most muggleborns do not end up attending school anyways, either due to lack of funds, not being accepted because they are too weak magically, or just opting not to go, thinking it is a joke or something. Also the fact a significant number of students are from outside of england and live in another european country. Though the other European schools are also seeing less students enrolled this year as well.

While of course the teachers, staff and ministry make claims and boasts that the schools are safe, well many students and their parents know better. The smarter and more caring parents do not fall for such lies and won't be mislead.

Hogwarts may be a harder target than the others if only due to its supposedly strong wards, it is a much more tempting target, with more students than both of the other schools. However those wards require the headmaster and staff to renew them twice a year, unfortunately the rituals while simple to do are tiring and nearly exhaust the participants magic, while also draining much of the other wizards and witches that are within them as well. Sure they are only worn out for a few days each time before their magic reserves recover, however dumbledore and his predecessor have not ever done the ritual. Even worse, both have exploited the bond between headmaster and the castle as much as they can, strengthening themselves and further weakening hogwarts. Simply put the wards are much weaker than the founders intended, while still stronger than the ministries and the ones for most personal homes, still they are far from impenetrable. That and previous wars, goblin rebellions and other conflicts in which hogwarts was under siege, have damaged both the ward chamber and hogwarts power chamber. The chambers themselves not being nearly as good to start with as the ones harry has built, well hogwarts will fall under the next siege. While designed to withstand decades of being under seige, not being recharged and having been damaged, well the school is far from a safe haven during this war. That and between dumbledore and his predecessor, many of the wards that had been enabled for hundreds of years were disabled for one reason or another, even just because of nothing more than the headmasters own motives.

So once all the students have boarded the train and it is underway to the school. In the compartment harry and his friends normally use, there is some confusion and soon a heated discussion breaks out, which ends up splitting the group. Both Luna and Neville, end up leaving the compartment soon after to find another compartment, taking their trunks with them. Leaving Hermione, Ginny and Ron still arguing and worried. The discussion had started after they had searched the train looking for harry and not finding him. Not understanding why he was not there, since nobody had informed them of anything, not even Hermione, Ginny and Ron which were Dumbledores lackey's, secretly part of his order that had been spying on and helping to manipulate Harry for years. After Luna and Neville had left, the remaining students had continued the discussion, worrying over their payments and position within the order, since without Harry they would likely lose both. Hermione ended the discussion by saying maybe Harry had simply not taken the train and instead went directly to Hogwarts via portkey. Without anything further to discuss, they remained in silent worry the rest of the trip.

After they arrived, at the start of the feast, they found out Hermione's theory was wrong, Harry still was not there. Once the feast was completed Hermione, Ginny and Ron were called to the headmasters office. They were questioned about Harry and not having anything to contribute, were promptly dismissed to their dorms. The headmaster flooed the ministry and stated that Harry was missing. Also he scheduled a meeting of the order, an mere hour later they had all gathered at the burrow which was the orders new headquarters, as the black manor they were using had sealed itself ever since Sirius's death. Of course Molly and Aurthur were upset, along with the other Weasleys that were present. Once they had realized Harry had left his relatives home, the order had been looking for him everywhere they could think of and trying all the tracking methods they knew. So far Harry had completely eluded them. The twins, fred and george were secretly amused that Harry had given everyone the slip, Remus also shared this inward reaction. Though the three of them were still worried about Harry, since they have not had any word from him. Serverus Snape when questioned if Harry had been captured by death eaters stated that he had not been and in fact Voldemort had no idea Harry had even left his relatives, though would as soon as he could inform the dark lord, otherwise he would no doubt be in trouble for not reporting it, should it come out publicly beforehand. While those in the order that liked Harry were not happy about that and voiced it strongly.

Dumbledore was silently seething inside, he could not even claim that Harry had turned traitor and was working for voldemort, because his spy had just effectively killed that possibility. He wondered if he could claim Harry had just gone dark and was becoming the next dark lord or something. Though realizing he could not do so without completely giving up his plans. Plans he had spent too many decades to and too much resources on, even going so far as using up most of his own money on the bribes and other things that were required. He had been secretly working toward taking over the wizarding world, paving the way so he could rule it without worry of being overthrown. One of his masterpieces had been the creation of Voldemort and the start of the previous war, which had left him with more resources, yet far less personal funds than before.

Things had even worked out better than expected with the sorcerers stone, he had managed to convince his old mentor into giving to him for protection and then being able to claim it was destroyed, thanks in no small part to Harry going after it and battling Voldemort, he was able to deceive both his mentor and the boy, telling one it was destroyed in battle, while the other that they had decided to destroy it. A perfect crime, it solved a major problem for Dumbledore, which was his ever shrinking lifespan. Unfortunately using the stone, had a bad side effect of removing the last goodness from his soul. No longer could he cast any true light magic. Which would make fighting voldemort much harder. Originally he had hidden within the body of tom riddle a spell and device which would destroy him, should he become too powerful as a contingency plan. Only if he could not really beat him in battle. However due to the dark lords original body being destroyed and then his resurrection two years ago, that option was lost. Although it seems it might not have been a permanent solution anyways, though he could easily have defeated voldemort in his bodiless form with a powerful light spell. Now completely defeating the dark lord he created would be beyond his reach until he figured out another way. The only way he had left though was using Harry, by teaching him the needed light spell of course after destroying voldemorts new body together. Then of course he could easily dispose of Harry, claiming he was killed fighting the dark lord, a perfect martyr, finally he would claim sole victory and be hailed a hero, once more having defeated yet another dark lord. From there setting his sights on the ministry, he could wrestle control of the wizarding world away and proclaim himself ruler. Not that there would be much of the ministry and wizengamot left by that time anyways. Heck it was a good plan, the fine details of which he had carefully crafted and devoted major time and resources towards.

All that great planning, work and resources would be just wasted though, by the disappearance of one key pawn in his real life chess game. His blind deaf dumb and suppressed chosen one had slipped from its pen. Worse yet it was doing a good job of remaining hidden. Dumbledore was very fustrated and had never before faced such a serious problem that threatened to completely ruin his plans. One boy, that had been very masterfully molded by him, had broken said mold and it should have been a humbling experience, though for dumbledore, it just made him want to change his plans, kill off or in some other way dispose of the boy asap. Then rework his plan, coming up with another solution. The major problem was getting rid of voldemort, without using light magic himself. Nobody else had the power required to cast such a spell, not even that Longbottom brat Neville. It was at this point Dumbledore cursed the much lower enrollment in hogwarts, he was far less lightly to find a replacement with a smaller pool of potentials to test, even worse that amount was likely to shrink and keep shrinking the longer the war progressed. Many of the most likely possible candidates had left or opted not to come, he still had yet to hear back from the ministry, so he did not even know how or why that many were able to. His amendments should not have failed, that was another thing to worry about. Of course he had a temporary fix to boost the size of said pool. Simply invoking a very obscure and little known educational clause that comes into play during wartime, something that had been put in place by hogwarts founders themselves. It would force the other European schools teachers and students to come to hogwarts for their own safety of course. Which would have been a good thing had it not been for the state of hogwarts very weakened state, that dumbledore had always ignored and neglected.

The orders meeting of course was not productive, as is the norm for them and really if anything it helped to redirect their efforts away from voldemort and his followers, which when he later heard about it from snape was a little amused, would have happy if not for the news that Harry's whereabouts are unknown. Making Harry even more of a wildcard than the dark lord had thought, a pawn of Dumbledore is one thing, but a total wildcard, well that is bad news. Worse now he has to send out death eaters to try and find him, hopefully before dumbledore and his order does. As it would be too big of a victory capturing Harry, not to at least try. Why that would be a bad thing, well it changes plans, complicates things and shifts focus away from where he wanted to concentrate, mainly training and raids. Now he has to send out resources, risk their exposure and potentially lose them before they are trained enough. Yet it cannot be helped, when such a opportunely arises it is best to take advantage of them.

Still in the grand scheme of things, the second war is going much better for voldemort so far than the first one and it is still early into it, the ministry and order will need to seriously step up their game to catch up. As it stands both sides are about even in numbers at this point, however voldemort is only just getting started with recruiting efforts, his forces should at least double, while the other sides take losses and likely won't have an easy time recruiting. What really will decide how well the war will go for the dark lord will be how well his death eaters do with their training. Right now overall quality is low, his forces are undertrained and most of them weak from long imprisonment.

**Chapter Three** – **A Demon War and New Base**

Harry was unaware of the situation back in england, the hogsmead battle he had missed, dumbledore's and voldemort's fustrations and renewed efforts to locate him. He had packed and left after his legal tasks and banking was settled. Traveling via floo back to the shop in france he had visited before, from there he traveled to asia and set about finding a location for a new home. Visiting a local real estate office, he set about finding some land and or a place for sale.

A few interesting properties were available, most were not developed though. There were several square miles worth of land in one location that was for sale and it was cheap, though for good reason, it not only had a ruined temple on it, but it was ruined hundreds of years ago bad a failed demonic ritual. The place was still crawling with all kinds of nasty creatures. Not even someone as powerful as dumbledore would dare enter. Though Harry could manage, he would at least try. The only thing that kept the creatures from spreading was a powerful holy ward cast by a sect of wizarding monks long ago before the temple builders time, which was one reason the site was chosen for the failed ritual in the first place. The caster being a powerful dark lord, had badly translated the ritual, opened a unrestricted gateway between realms and summoned a lessor demon, though one powerful enough to further open the gateway. While the holy wards were just powerful enough to keep the creatures within their boundaries, if a greater demon came through it would be a disaster. However luckily demons do not like competition, also they do not like bowing down to others, so the lessor demon had restricted the gateway to only allow demons lessor then itself to come through. Yet it still payed a price to accomplish that feat.

So stating he was interested in owning the property, its current owner was contacted, a short while and a bank transaction later. Along with the transferring control of its security charms and control of its wards, Harry was given a portkey and soon was transported to a area close by the outside of its wards. Since transporting inside them would be suicide for everyone except perhaps Harry.

Quickly scouting out the area from the outside using binoculars amongst other things, Harry traveled around the perimeter of the wards, careful to stay a safe distance away until he decided where and if to enter. Going over much of the readings and observations he had made, sometime later Harry entered into a clearing which he had decided was likely currently clear of too many creatures. The edge of the clearing was just a short ways inside the wards, the ground bare rock surrounded on most sides by dense strange looking jungle. Not wasting any time, Harry setup a fortification, light spells and the strongest wards he could cast to shield the area. Great stone barriers, walls and guard towers were built, the rock heavily spelled, reinforced and protected by as much magic as he could pump into them. Outside the walls, were the barriers, between them were traps, mines and whatever else he could manage to use against the unknown creatures. Setting up the forts ward and power chambers as fast as he could, he managed to just get them into place, activated and tied to the external wards and defenses before being detected by the creatures. One ended up wandering into the area hitting the external ward, bouncing back from it, surprised and shocked, its cries alerting and attracting others.

With the fort currently secure enough to hold off the creatures hopefully for at least a short while. Harry set about bringing forth a golem army, made out of stone. Making an equal number of ground and air troops, various types of both. Their purpose was two fold, first to populate the fort, next to go out and hunt down the creatures. After creating a hundred of the artificial beings, using recharging power crystals when needed. He finally had time to make his next creation, a automated golem factory, it had its own power chamber, separate from the forts main one. Which provided extra shielding to the main fort and of course powering the construction and charging of new golems. Harry next constructed a automated repair system for the fortification and finally a remote communications and control system. Even a special receive only transport area. So new resources could be transported in from outside of the properties wards. Everything being as secure as Harry could make it, finally he made his way out of the fortification and back out of the holy wards. Next he went as far as reinforcing and adding to the entire areas warding, By creating temporary towers, which were surrounded by heavy walls, both of which were made of stone. Powering and securing each tower the best he can, decided to return back to his castle, for recovery and more bubble time, to craft more inventions for adding to the fort.

Several days later real time, harry emerge from bubble time once more, traveling back to asia via floo, then appariting to one of the towers. He started unpacking his new inventions, once unpacked he checked on the state of the fort. Was pleasantly surprised it was still intact, the main power chambers reserves had been slowly draining from the constant load, with them just under half power, he would have to recharge them. Luckily he had planned for such an occasion, one of the inventions being sent would recharge the reserves, basically it was a power expansion module, like a capacitor. Much of the crude quick work he had done when first establishing the fort, was added to or upgraded in some way.

Part of the status report, he was happy to note that while he was losing a certain percent of golems sent out hunting, the rate was lower than he had expected and the number of golems outside the fortification was slowly on the rise. The number of killed creatures vs destroyed golems was higher. Many of the creatures were tough and were not dieing off easily. Still progress was being made, after the upgrades and new much tougher more powerful golem reinforcements he was sending to the fort, many of which would replace the golems stationed there as guards and many even going out to hunt, the situation should improve further.

One of the new types of golems being sent was a resource collector, which would gather dead creatures, remains from the destroyed golems and repair damaged golems, even team up and construct new golems hybrids from the various resources collected.

Thus Harry's extermination machine was reinforced and upgraded. Harry spent days watching the process, demons and things that could be demon in nature were soon swiftly falling to his golem armies. Soon Harry sent out lanscaping units to clear away everything living from outside of the fortified area. Hard points in the newly cleared areas where erected by the golems, great stone towers with golem guards, foxholes, minefields and barriers were built. Golem artillery covered those areas and some even had range to cover beyond them.

Lessor demons finally being entirely wiped out, only stronger demons remained, they of course residing in their own lairs and the ruined temple. Harry's forces built up in number, dug into their positions and two new forts were built. Harry traveling to each one just long enough to fortify their areas casting the wards, activating and tying them to the new forts power and ward chambers. Then traveling back to a tower outside of the holy wards once more. To wait, watch and plan his golem armies assults on the demons lairs. Taking them one at a time, they each fell eventually the siege his golems smothered the locations with. The stronger demons within putting up a major fight, struggling and wreaking great destruction on the golems, heavy losses to the armies were incurred, though once the last demon in each lair fell, the golem armies were soon repaired and replaced, then sent to the next lair to repeat the process. Finally the last lair fell, though it cost the most, the golem armies nearly had to retreat for recovery then return to the siege. Yet they managed to take the lair and finally all that was left was the fallen temple. However that would not be easy, nowhere near as simple as just sending the existing armies in to take it. For one the the gateway was inside, so for now the best that could be done was a surrounding and securing of the temple.

The demons inside the fallen temple were restless and worried though, their minions and lairs had been killed and taken. The strongest demon their ruler was enraged and about to call for reinforcements, offering up the outside domain that had been lost to any that retook it. Thus soon waves of strong demons, well not as strong as the local demon ruler, but the strongest allowed to come through by the restrictions on the gateway, marched through and out of the temple. Yet it was too late, it had taken long enough for Harry to reinforce his golem armies, their positions, fortifying them with wards, walls and a massive round fortress that surrounded the temple, a minefield between them. Towers partially completed were circled out just beyond it. It would be very hard to take that position and move beyond it. Flying demons might have managed yet would still end up picked off by golem artillery and antiair forces. Even so there was no friendly areas beyond there, except for the captured lairs, though they were occupied and would not be easy to break into then retake. Harry was back outside of the holy wards again in his tower and watching his golems progress.

When the demons came running out of the fallen temple, the fortifications wards held, though their power reserves were slowly being drained. His improved armies responded going forth and slaughtering the demon hordes, word reached back through the gateway that taking the area would not be an easy task, many of the demons that had decided on going, changed their minds, they had no desire to throw away their lives on a fools errand. Certainly since it would take more powerful demons to retake the area and really it was not that large or rich in resources to bother with.

So the demon hoards stopped coming through the gateway, most of the ones attacking the fortification were soon killed, shortly after the remaining ones outside of the temple fell. Harry's golem armies needed some time to recover, before he could consider sending them to take the temple.

Soon enough the golem armies were repaired and replaced, Harry went through and personally upgraded many of them, often they became better by several times over and Harry charged their weapons with light magic as much as he could. Even going so far as traveling and collecting large amounts of blessed water to fill them with, also paying for various shrunken boxes of weapons and shields to be blessed and imbued with holy magic. There were few that still practiced it, those that did, had little power, though Harry managed to help fuel the castings, so they were much stronger than they otherwise would be. It cost Harry a few days, but was well worth the effort. Over three fourths his army was thus upgraded and finally it was time to send them in and take the fallen temple.

The demons inside had wondered why the enemy had not taken the temple, their lord stated perhaps they could not, as the demons could not venture out of area under the holy wards. At least that is what they hoped, but no such luck, their enemy was biding their time becoming stronger, preparing to take the temple. The demons would have retreated back through the gateway if there was no chance of holding the temple, that and if they were welcome back in the demon realm, many of them had been spawned here in this realm, worse yet their lord was an outcast for restricting the gateway. The gateway would only remain open as long as the original demon summoned remained alive in this realm, then it would lose power and close. Also if the restrictions were broken it would kill the demon and the gateway would close anyways and demons that came through would be expelled back into the demon realm or worse lose their strength and powers, possibly even outright die. So retaking the temple was not going to end in disaster, though at worse everything within the holy wards could be destroyed and even resulting in a fairly deep crater. After which the wards would finally fall.

So first Harry checks out the temple the best he can from a safe distance, noting whatever he can about it. Then back outside the holy wards, he sends in his armies. They invade the fallen temple, battling the defending demons, their blessed weapons making short work of it. Only having trouble with the last demon, it is the oldest and most powerful one there, the former ruler. Eventually the demon lord fights its way out of the temple, preferring to fight on open ground. Having damaged a good amount of the invading golem armies, it continues on, not noticing how the fallen golems and dead demons are being taken by the golem repair units. Soon the golem's numbers are rising once more, while the golems themselves are being destroyed their weapons are only taking minimal damage if at all, so they are being reused by the new and repaired golems.

Finally noticing its situation, the demon lord is weakening, becoming more damaged by the holy weapons, its regeneration slowing, fighting to the very end it is dismembered and after the long battle finally dies. The gateway closes, whatever demonic residue being sucked through it in the process. The area and temple once more clean of demon influence. The golems secure the temple and begin work on the next phase of Harry's plans. Them being converting the area into a new base for Harry. All the forts but the one surrounding the temple are removed, their resources recycled and used to construct new walls, towers and minefields around the perimeter just inside the holy wards. The minefields within being removed and the remaining fort surrounding the temple being upgraded as well.

While that is going on, Harry goes inside and explorers each of the former demon lairs, then finally the temple, which he will transform into a superfortress. Its size being increased greatly, joining with the surrounding fort, becoming his base. There will be a vast amount of work to do.

During the exploration of the captured demon lairs, Harry finds vast amounts of information in the demons language, surprisingly it is one of the languages he had learned. Much of the information was not immediately useful, though interesting and would add a great rare aspect to his great library. The items found were certainly useful, if not often really wicked looking. There was a useful added aspect that the spoils of war resulted in, a fair bit of knowledge on demonic magic, crafting, society and even a few high demonic languages, that he did not know, but based on what he did could learn. With everything worth taking removed from the lairs, their remains were recycled.

Exploring the temple, more demonic items and some additional information were found. Beyond that Harry was surprised to find sealed areas, several rooms worth. They were sealed with holy magic, strong enough that the demons had no choice but leave them alone. While demons could not get in, for Harry opening the massive, heavy thick doors was simple, if only because he was human and lacked an evil soul. One of the rooms was a library, most consisting of long lost knowledge on holy magic. The other rooms, were a storage room, the temples ward room and finally its power chamber all of which was rather disappointing. The contents of ward room was broken, as was the power chamber and this confused Harry a bit, how where those strong holy wards powered if not from here? So Harry continued exploring the temple, finding little more to interest him until he reached the very lowest level. A hatch was there, it was of course also sealed with holy magic. Once through Harry descended down a winding stairway deeper and deeper, once reaching the bottom, there was another door, this one far larger than the others he had found, but also seal like them. Unlike the others though this took Harry a little bit of effort to figure out how to open. Once inside he found a mostly intact power chamber, it was massive, seems it was to the holy wards. The the chamber was clearly far older than the temple it was not built that much better than the temple was. It just has far more resources put into it, though they did seem a fair bit higher in quality, they were nowhere near as good as the ones built by Harry. Then he noticed three doors, each roughly an equal distance from the other around the round chamber.

He had first overlooked them, because they seemed to blend in with the rest of the chamber. Exploring behind each door, Harry found more rooms, one was a living space, another was for storage and even a study. Much of the books contained in the study were in a strange language he could not understand, though here again some that were here would allow him to learn this strange language, yet they themselves were in a long dead language, granted one he knew. It would take time though and while strange it was definitely a human language, though very old and long forgotten.

Many of the items within the storage room were odd and Harry was not sure what they were just yet. They would take time to carefully study, speaking of which it was time to return to his castle and take his loot back with him. His packing and trip home was not eventful and soon Harry engaged the time bubble once more, this time setting it for three weeks of real time or 21 years bubble time. After studying, learning and translating the languages, items and whatever information he had gained. He discovered that the location originally was to the holy capitol of an ancient wizarding empire, which indicates that further excavating of the area might produce additional finds. He discovered a great amount about holy magic, even becoming adept at it, the magic produced required a good soul, the more evil an soul had the harder it was to do this kind of magic, the more concentration and taxing on the casters reserves it was. So Holy magic was just a specific type of soul magic, of which there are three types, the two other being neutral and finally demonic. While typically only demons can cast demonic magic, nothing beyond the amount of magic needed stops human wizards from casting it. Though demonic magic is highly costly in the amount of magic it is to human wizards, there are many things only it can do, such as summoning demons, though beyond that there is demonic construction. Which produces results that can defend against and damage holy beings, one example being warding off phoenixes and if powerful enough obscure the sight from angles, meaning they cannot see into the area without entering, even then the wards can at least alert to their presence.

So Harry had designed a new system of wards to be used in addition to the holy wards already in place. Yet he intended to rebuild the entire temple and the surrounding fort as well, including the ward rooms and power chambers, both within and below. The new building would extend all the way down to the ancient power chamber and the rooms connected to it, of which would be changed as well. Below ground the base would be as wide around as the circumference of the fort that surrounds the temple, yeah a freaking huge base. Depending on what is recovered in the area outside of the fort, during excavation, will determine what else gets built. Much of the grounds will contain magical forests and many animals. The walls being built surrounding the property are to extend that far down and even a ways in at the bottom. As to details on the ward being used, many of which were new, ones he had not used, created or simply known before. Besides the demonic ones, the holy wards were being replaced, also there will be tree new ward rooms, one being for regular magical wards, another for holy and the last for demonic. Since all three types are not compatible and the same room cannot contain more than one of those types without weakening the others, hence the need for separate rooms as far from each other as possible within the building.

Upon returning to normal time, Harry realizes he needs to do more mining of raw crystal and gems. The war had caused him to use the remaining amounts he had mined. So once more Harry goes out, finds a few good potential mining sites, these ones in asia and sets up camps. Now instead of mining the old way, harry uses his golems dig and extract the raw resources. Once a site is mined out, the hole is filled in and harry takes it down. All mined resources moved to his new property and this time harry mines for not just gems and crystals, also for metals and other resources. By which time construction on his new base is mostly complete, as well as excavation of the surrounding area, Harry finds ruins and some items but nothing else worthwhile. What he does find is nothing major either.

Finishing building the new base is soon underway, construction of the chambers and ward rooms is all that is left.

The time chamber for the new base is a marvel, far larger than the one for his castle with a massive dedicated power chamber as well. While being able to encompass the entire base, it is not able to reach and cover the grounds as its power chamber just is not large enough, still it is even better designed than the castles time chamber. Thanks to both some holy and demonic magical work, it has a much higher max ratio of bubble time to real time. Allowing for at most 1000 years of bubble time for every day of real time, though after its power chambers reserves will need 7 days to recharge and only can run for at most 7 days of real time, still that produces a max of 7000 years.

The power chambers are much better as well, being able to handle far greater loads and built many times larger with massive reserves they are well beyond what he had before. Though also due to use of holy and demonic magics used in their construction.

As for the ward rooms other than being larger and able to handle tying to more wards, with handling greater levels of stress, there is not much differences to his older designs.

Once construction is complete, Harry keeps his golem armies in storage waiting for the next battle or war to come. Only leaving some special ones designed for repair and grounds keeping for maintaining the buildings and magical forests which he plans on creating. Of course he also builds a lake a short distance in front of his massive fortress, between the two he gates in a yard, a quiditch pitch takes up a small amount of that area, though it is a regular size pitch, even is complete with bleachers, nice ones that are a attractive mix of metal, stone and polished stained wood.

Gathering, treating and placing new topsoil takes a couple weeks for the grounds forests. Then planting first grass, then saplings and young plants and seeds from existing magical forests, however that brings about a problem how to mature the forest enough for animals to inhabit. That however is solved by the use of several time devices, the golems and temporary resource centers for the golems to use. Time inside the areas effected by the devices is sped up, though not without the cost of the stored resources, such as water and fertilizers. The areas are only a couple hundred feet each but linked together not separate as long as the devices are properly placed to slightly overlap, activating also needs to be in perfect synchronization which is possible thanks to using the golems and there are miles worth of forest to be aged. So working in one area then moving on, the golems using the time devices set to work, a few weeks later the entire forest is aged. After buying and placing small young animals, egg nests of various species both snakes and birds, the process is repeated again in a different pattern after restocking of the resource centers, to promote further growth and to mature the animals. Finally weeks later, Harry has the golems set to work tending to the forest, keeping it in good shape. He had integrated special spelled paths win within the forest, these paths would become impassible by anything other than humans whenever a human entered the forest, the rest of the time other beings could cross but not remain on them for too long. There were even a few small clearings and a hill, similar to the paths, though a not as tight about the time other beings could remain, still they could not reside there. Not that any of the resident creatures would complain, if Harry or whoever could talk to them.

The forbidden forest next to hogwarts is not even as large, mostly due to it being bordered off and areas being developed resulting in it being reduced. Though it is more diverse in plant and animal life. Yet there is much Harry would not desire to exist within his properties forests. Such as every type of giant creature, even just giants like the kind hagrid is related to. Though Harry would like some unicorns for his forest. After that mess back in his first year with the ones in the forbidden forest being killed by voldemort, Harry thinks it would be a good idea to move any remaining ones out of there. After his forest is developed, he travels to the forbidden forest making sure to stay away from the centaurs, since they could be in contact or working with Dumbledore. Harry manages to locate a unicorn and approaches it. The unicorn nearly runs away, only Harry projecting his intentions and desire to provide a safe haven for the herd prevents that. The unicorn agrees to go with Harry back to his forest, to travel there Harry casts various privacy wards and opens a special portal to there the portal will not stay open too long and takes a great amount of magic to keep open. So when they arrive, the unicorn explores the forest and the next day Harry meets it back at one of the clearings, opens the portal and they travel back to the forbidden forest. He was only able to open a portal in and to the forbidden forest due to magical stone archways he had constructed at both locations, not that he will leave the archway in the forbidden forest intact as it would be a security risk, not that many wizards could power it longer than a few moments, yet still it proved a risk, enough powering it together could be a problem. So once back there the unicorn gathers the herd, which is less than fifteen due to voldemort and they head through the portal. By the time the last one makes it through Harry has to use a power crystal to recharge him reserves. Finally taking down and packing up the archway, canceling the privacy spells Harry leaves the forest and returns to his base. Heading into his forest he also takes down the archway there, just in to be safe.

**Chapter Four** – **Developments Back At The Isles and Harry Continues Exploring**

Meanwhile back in the European wizarding world, things are not well. Voldemort's death eaters have completed training and starting major raids and expanding outside the British Isles, on to the European Continent. The European Ministries of Magic are not nearly as large and soon are on the brink of being wiped out. So rather than fall, their remaining personal shutdown and evacuate their locations to the British Ministry, helping to reinforce it some, yet greatly expand its territory at the very least until the war is over.

More aurors are desperately needed to respond and cover the far larger area. The dark lord is pleased with how the war is going. Meanwhile dumbledore is frustrated and starting to realize the situation he has created. To him his entire world is on the brink of falling to voldemort, aurors have been approved the use of the unforgivables to bring in the death eaters dead or alive. Both other European Wizarding schools have moved their teachers and students to hogwarts. Diagon Alley and Hogsmead are no long safe for anyone. Most people have moved out of both locations, stores closing, the wizarding economy nearly grinding to a halt, much of the production has been redirected to supplying the ministry with supplies and of course owl orders. Even so with both of those locations practically closed down, it is worse than the first war against voldemort. Everyone is more afraid than the first time and many are desperate for ways of protecting their families. If possible they would all move to hogworts however the castle simply does not have the space for housing all those people.

Ever since the last war the unspeakables have been preparing though just in case voldemort was not gone, the have been researching the entire time and are nearly ready to unleash a new group of specialty law enforcement operatives, their own version of a swat team. With special equipment, battle armor, weapons, wand holsters and better training than aurors, this group they hope will be enough to hold their own against voldemort and take down his army of death eaters. Yet another problem to face though is the dementors, the former infamous guards of azkaban prison, having joined voldemort most have been free to roam the world, worse yet they are not restricted to the wizarding world. As a result the number of unsolved deaths among muggles has skyrocketed. The few muggle ministries and governments that are aware of the wizarding world, of course only very select few within them at the highest levels know about it, are becoming suspicious concerning the deaths. Soon the wizarding world will have to fess up as to what is going on.

The aurors cannot respond fast enough and to the effected locations to be of any help. Even if they could they do not know how to destroy a dementor. Many are not even able to drive more than one of them away, a small percent cannot even cast any kind of patronis, let alone a corporeal one.

So after all that it is easy to see why voldemort is not having much trouble recruiting, yet any students he had recruited that resided within hogwarts dumbledore had expelled, mostly due to not wanting to watch his own back all the time, certainly not for the safety of others.

Yet Harry remained unaware of how bad things were and continued to become. Instead after moving the unicorns, he decides to continue his traveling and exploration. In some texts from his great library there are some references to long lost, likely destroyed wizarding cities, Atlantis being one of them and tombs, even a valley of tombs, some mention of high elves, dark elves and dwarfs, yet not enough to being looking for. Finding the cities and tombs while not easy is possible as their general locations are noted, yet not too exact to be easy and quick.

First Harry travels to the general location of where Atlantis was supposed to be, of course it is now underwater as many legends rumor it having suffered from a great disaster of some sort. So flying on his broom, he uses spells similar to the ones he does for mining. Only more sensitive and combined with a artifact he crafted, if anything survived buried or not, even the smallest magic would show up on its display. Harry sweeps the area, several times, miles worth, scaling up the power of his device with each sweep. Soon he is pouring more power in the device than it can withstand for long, soon it starts to reach its breaking point, yet finally yields a result before failing. A weak amount of magic is detected, either because it is so far down, somehow being blocked or is barely hanging on after all the hundreds if not thousands of years. Really who knows if it is even Atlantis, could be anything magical. After making note of the exact location he is over and heads back to his home base to plan and build something for the further detection and possible excavation of whatever is down there. Which hopefully was not just a magical creature or artifact which was lost into the ocean off a ship or something like that.

So 21 years of bubble time later, Harry and his invention return to normal time. The invention being a craft which can fly and dive deep into the ocean, to extreme depths. Of course he will need to really test the craft to make sure everything works as it should at such depths. Yet he is confident in his design, soon it travels cloaked from muggles and wizarding kind alike to the possible location of Atlantis. Diving down deeper and deeper, there is no sign of the signal for a long ways, yet after an hour of careful diving later, the signal shows up, faint at first then gaining strength. Of course the detection device on board the craft are not overpowered like he had done to the initial device. Now he was more concerned with reaching and zeroing in on an known source than locating an unknown which may not exist. Finally the magical signals power stops increasing and the calculated range it is still away is almost as far as he has already traveled. Though well within the designed but untested limits of the craft. With another hour of slow careful diving, the craft reaches the source of the magic. Granted it is very dark down that deep and not being able to see more than 50 feet, even with the crafts lights, though they were on low until reaching the source.

Making it down that far was a real challenge difficult and nerve racking, wondering and hoping that the craft will hold up under such pressure and long term stress. It was not something Harry wanted to repeat anytime soon. So now with the crafts external lights going at full strength, Harry looks over the site, not finding anything but sea bed, and even some rocks, he is not thrilled yet. Another invention Harry had made was the deep sea golems, designed to excavated the site, he released them watching them sink to the bottom and activate, again he had been worried that they might not have survived the trip down and these pressures let alone operate properly at them. Yet again his creations worked as intended. So he waited and watched the golems work. It took nearly a day for the golems to excavate the site, moving sand and even dirt from a wide area. Portable magical barriers were put in place to prevent drift and the site from refilling in, the the barriers were not strong enough to keep out creatures, wizards or anything like that, they were able to do their job. Harry had quickly become bored and decided to sleep, he knew his golems would not damage anything important if there was anything like that. He woke up the next day to a interesting sight, his golems had built walls around the dig site, mostly as something to do with the removed dirt, but because the magical barriers could not handle it alone at a certain point, they likely started to fail, which the golems were alerted to and following their preprogrammed response, built the walls. Deeper down than Harry had intended to let them dig, was possibly a city's ruins, that were now exposed, he was surprised the golems had managed to work so quickly given the environment.

Harry signaled the golems to begin loading the massive cargo hold of the huge craft with the remains from the city, hoping not to disturb whatever remaining magic. Of which now that he thought about it, he should recheck his readings of the magical source. Just as he figured the results were much higher than before, now without the dirt in the way he was able to properly gage it. While not massively strong, at least not anymore, it was very large. Likely a ward, probably a protective barrier, or even the buildings themselves, only one way to find out. Harry trains his next invention on the source, takes a good reading, the results indicating a magical barrier, though only over a small portion of the city, covering its center few blocks. Though he figures over time it had likely lost become drained and adjusted the space covered verses failing. The readings concerning if any lifeforms where still down there if any had survived, came back negative. Not even any plant life, the place was dead. The next part would be tricky, he had the golems extend and reinforce the walls they had constructed, then carefully set down the ship. Once set on the walls and a seal formed, reinforced by no small amount of magic. The water below was transported out of the site, not an easy task. Now the changing of pressures below could commence. Ever since the excavation started the pressure on the cities magical barrier had been increasing. Now it was decreasing and Harry was able to get into a special suit and travel down to the city, to disable its barrier and then continue with the salvage operation.

It was tricky, dangerous, very costly work, consuming massive amounts of magic. Yet Harry managed to do it anyways. The city barrier had finally relented to Harry, in no small part due to it being very drained and not having the power reserves to fight him. Carefully every last bit of the city that Harry and his golems could extract from the site was removed to his craft. Once there dirt and water was returned to the dig site the power removed from the walls and they were transfigured back into plain dirt. Next the several hours of careful travel back to the surface soon underway. Once on the surface, recalculations and check on the crafts integrity was performed. In its current condition and heavily drained power reserves it would not be able to fly very far, so Harry had little choice he had to leave it and travel back to base. After more mining, another period in bubble time, He emerge with the power crystals needed to recharge the craft, hoping the craft had not been discovered, he needing have worried though it was still invisible. So soon after entering and recharging the ship, Harry had it take off and begin its journey. The new site for the city Harry had purchased and warded before his most recent mining and bubble time.

Landing a few hours later at the new site, soon Harry's golems had the ship unpacked and were helping him put the city back together, well as best as he could. Soon Harry was exploring the various buildings, recognizing most of the languages in the various writings as the most recent language he had learned, the one he had discovered in a study below the temple his main base is now located. It does not take Harry long to locate the library and even city hall, both near each other and located in the middle of the city thus under the barrier which was located within the city hall. So packing up whatever writings he could and taking them back to his base, a short period of bubble time later, Harry had located the original city building plans and even had a good grasp on its power chamber, wards and the rest of the atlantian magic, or at least all he had found so far. He came up with a new city building plan based on the original and upgraded beyond it, when finished the new city would be larger and have much stronger protection, its power chamber and reserves would be almost as good as the ones at his main base. Though as a defensible position it's defenses would lack the golems and minefields, the walls would not be as grand of scale. There would be new additions to the city, such as a park, quiditch stadium, large towers for housing residents, a school and more. The writings within the city were changed to English and its redesigned library empty, ready to be filled with new books. The main street and several side streets had a decent amount of buildings set aside for stores. New Atlantis was nearly ready for refugee's. Harry had of course removed whatever valuable original Atlantian items, since the world was far from ready for them. His next project was finishing the library it did take a great amount of bubbletime, yet he had written enough books based on information in his base and castles great libraries. Even made a reduced safer set for the school's library.

Once completed with New Atlantis, Harry set out to locate the tombs, he ended up finding them and gathering whatever useful items and books from them, most of the tombs were not worth telling tales about, yet contained a few useful scrolls, some artifacts, not much. Yet one contained a great amount of books on parseltongue magic or at least they were all written in the parsel languages. He would not know until he had read through them, so on he went.

Harry soon found reference within the atlantian writings of the location to the fallen goblin city, during a great war it had been lost to the goblins, the spells hiding its ruins away were powerful a dark lord had managed to gain a large following and after laying siege to the goblin city, finally broke through its defenses with hundreds of followers. The goblins facing a major threat, threw their best at them while evacuating as many of their people as they could. The city finally fell and was reduced to rubble, powerful wards, even demonic ones were put in place, sealing the city primarily focused on the goblins, it was hid but not very well from wizards. Though few wizards not know much about goblin history anymore and without knowing where to look and being powerful enough to get past the wards, which would take major efforts, it has remained sealed and lost until now.

The goblin city was fairly easy for Harry to locate, having decent instructions, the few that existed before the city fell. Though in some of the other writings much of the information concerning some of the history leading up to that time and after it were from them. Texts that Harry had collected along the way.

Harry decided to give something back to the goblins, since they had been good to him. After erecting his own wards to hide his temporary campsite, Harry breached the wards around the city, simply overpowering them, they had weakened over time, though the demonic ones remained strong enough to keep the goblins away though did not effect him at all. With his golems help Harry restored the buildings, though he could not increase the size of the city due to property owner ship issues in areas near it. Harry did manage to fix it up, though its original wards, power chamber and wardroom were beyond repair, in order to build new ones, Harry located the goblin library, soon enough he had packed away all the books he could, went back to his base and entered bubble time, upon returning back to normal time, he had copied the contents, writing new books in another language, so he would have their contents and of course trying to solve the issue of building new wards, wardroom and power chamber for the city. He managed to mix goblin magic and the others that he knew to create them. His efforts payed off, with the rebuilt city being vastly better protected than it was before being breached and laid to ruin.

With the city finished Harry moved on, he had found within the goblin library the location of both the dark elves and dwarfs fallen cities. The finding, accessing and rebuilding of the cities was much like it was with the goblin city. Though he expanded his library from each city and soon had the location of the fallen high elves city. Which he had soon found, accessed and rebuilt. Its library had held the story of where house elves had come from, seems it was a bastardized mix of dark elves and goblins, results of a dark lords twisted experiments. The wizarding world had 'lost' that information soon after said dark lords reign ended.

Each city's library had contained information concerning the location of their races smaller settlements and other possibly interesting constructions. Another lost history was the one behind azkaban prison, turns out much of the currently printed history was full of lies and other fabrications, though a true fact it had been tainted by the dementors, the story behind them was something else that was exposed, turns out the dark veil that is in the ministry was part of a portal to their home realm they were summoned by a necromancer long ago, who sought to use them as an army. The ritual went wrong, it was incomplete and so the demons had not come through with all their strength and powers, instead they were mere shadows, able to both do less and more than they were intended. To banish the dementors and their presence from azkaban the portal must be restored then closed, as soon as it is restored dementors will likely flock to the location, though it is unknown what their reactions would be. The other part of the portal of course is deep below the prison, there are the rumored chained remains of the necromancer. Originally the fortress had been created as a royal stronghold, to rule a vast wizarding empire. Its original grandeur and furnishings lost to the dementors and the ravages of time. Most of the fortress was supposedly sealed away, nobody had powerful enough since to breach their doors. So really nobody knows if any of the original contents of azkaban have survived at all. Found in the goblin library of all places laid the story behind azkaban, a story that the goblins had since forgotten, not that they really care much to begin with. The true power and nature of azkaban would soon be restored, its disgraceful state corrected. Along with the formerly fallen cities restored and repopulated with the races to which they belong.

**Chapter Five** – **Azkaban Taken, Dementors Banished, Tide of the second war turns**

Having restored the cities, built new Atlantis, and discovered the truth about Azkaban prison Harry sets about finding and contacting the races of elves, dwarfs and goblins, whatever may remain of them. He knows the goblins of course remain, not how many but just that they do. Now it is time to try and locate the three others.

Contacting the goblins through one of their branch offices, he informs them it is time for them to leave, he has a safe secured city for them to live in to ride out the war and beyond. The goblins gather their entire population and move into the city, surprised that their legendary fallen city has been restored. The goblins swear a great dept to Harry, not that he would have asked or wanted one.

With the goblins taken care of, it is time to find the dwarfs. So traveling to the last known locations of settlements Harry eventually finds the dwarfs, they are harder to convince. Living in hiding for so long from the other races, yet only just holding on without their fallen capitol city. Distrustful until Harry show a small group the restored city, only then do they warm up to him, eagerly moving to their new safe capitol.

Finding the elves proves easy, yet both elven races are openly hostile to anyone at first, Harry is glad he sent a golem to initiate contact, the dark elves are fairing not too badly, not as bad as the dwarfs, but fewer in number than the goblins. However once the golem leads them to the capitol, they see it and feel out the powerful protections that have been placed there, the also end up resettling. The high elves are more difficult to convince, if only because they won't accept the golem and insist on Harry meeting with them in person. The diplomatic effort he puts in to win them over is not easy, they insist he stays with them for a week so they can be sure of his intentions. Well a week later and after their scout returns along with the golem escort Harry provided, they are convinced and move into their restored city.

So finally little more than two weeks after starting his mission to restore the races to their rebuilt cities, he has accomplished that goal. Now it is on to Azkaban, Harry spends much time and resources planning on taking the prison fortress. One of the things going in his favor is that he is a royal wizarding descendant, not that it would mean anything to the ministry or anyone else, yet it does legitimize his claiming of the island property and fortress. Another problem is how to get to and transport the veil from the ministry. Their increased security and the very nature of the thing itself is going to make that tricky. Realizing he can use a light and holy magics to encase and enable safe transportation of the dangerous artifact, it comes down to a battle plan.

Using the great craft he had built to excavate and transport the remains of Atlantis, since it is large intimidating, can fly through the air and is well armored it should work with only minor changes. Adding to its meager weapons, is easy enough for Harry, increasing its power reserves is just time consuming and only requires adding more power crystals and gems. Retrofitting its massive cargo bay into launch bays and storage rooms takes some work, but he can manage. Building the golem aircraft and drop ships is a challenge. Each golem drop ship will need to carry special golems and be dropped over the ministry position, the ship will impact the ground and tunnel down into the ministry, once the building has been breached, the will open and the golem soldiers inside will exit and take the ministry, taking down whatever defenses and keeping the aurors busy. Each drop ship will activate a built in portable warding device, that will block portkeys, apparition and phoenixes so that dumbledore cannot interfere. The drop ships will also be flooding the building with a powerful sleeping gas. Also another type of drop ship beyond the drillers, will be used to tansport golem troops to diagon alley, securing and holding it so that reinforcements cannot access the ministry from there. Again they will activate portable wards to prevent others from transporting in. Once the ministry and alley above are secure, Harry will then go down and enter the ministry, wearing a pressurize armored suit. Then travel to the dom where the veil is located, once there cast the spells needed to make it safe for transport and move it to his ship. Once it is on board, his ship shall move on to taking Azkaban.

Without the ministry and auror reinforcements to worry about any aurors currently located there can be dispatched the same way, though he will use a troop transport to move them and whatever prisoners to the ministry. Harry will then be ready to enter Azkaban himself bringing along the veil for it to be united with the other part of the portal, which will afterwards be closed, thus removing the dementors and their taint from the world and the fortress itself.

Harry's plans though they could fail or easily run into complications, do go smoothly, even the new agents the unspeakables had trained were no problem as they fell asleep like everyone else within the ministry and prison. Response time to both locations was shoddy and by the time anyone arrived, the mission was complete. The golem forces had left as soon as Harry had entered Azkaban, traveling to his location to reinforce it. The sleeping gas clearing as they left, with the wards they had erected removed the order was able to respond and casting a whole bunch of enervates later awoke the aurors and ministry workers, then of course together started dealing with the damage caused to the place, afterwards sending a response team to azkaban. Not that it did any good, by then Harry had united the two parts of the portal and closed it. After the dementors and their corruption had been sucked through the closing portal, Harry set new wards strong enough to prevent anyone else from getting onto the island, let alone inside the fortress. Even so he had it surrounded and filled with golem troops.

While Harry was planning, gathering the resources needed and eventually carrying out the relocation of the races and the taking of both the ministry and azkaban, elsewhere in the European Wizarding world the war had been going rather badly. While the unspeakables new agents had put a dent in the dark lords forces, nothing was done about the dementors, they roamed around attacking muggles and sucking out their souls, the tension between the muggle government and the ministry of magic was thick and growing worse. The muggles were upset because the wizards were in esentially a civil war or at least that is what they were told and so they did not have enough people to address the dementor problem. Also worse yet they were told that without the wizards to control and stop these vile creatures nothing the muggles could do would stop them. Still the muggles tried, sending in special teams to hunt down and try to kill the creatures. Yet so far they just ended up losing the people sent.

Dumbledore and the order had realized that they were going to lose the war, worse yet due to Voldemort's raids and unleashing of the dementors on muggles, widespread exposure to the muggles was becoming a eventuality as far as they could tell. The wizarding population not yet aligned with voldemort was becoming desperate, hiding away and protecting themselves the best they could, even escaping to the muggle world and traveling by their means as far away as they can. Only to return when and if peace is restored, resorting to exiling themselves rather than face the conflict and likely perish. Even with students from the other European wizarding schools to help populate hogwarts, it still has fewer students than before the war officially started. For months dumbledore has been subtly testing random students for a potential new chosen one, someone with the power needed, so far none of the students are powerful enough to fit. His handling of the chosen one was a huge mistake which he was loathed to admit even to himself and it galled him that the only hope for even his own survival depended on Harry's return. Though as more time passes hope of the chosen one's return is becoming slimmer and less likely. Worse yet hogwarts teachers and much of the order have been second guessing him and his treatment of their absent savior. Soon some select few of hogwarts population would be informed as to what he has been up to and they would leave the school, but not before convincing a good number of their peers to leave with them as well.

**Chapter Six** – **Exploration and Secrets of Azkaban, Plus Harry Starts Evacuating People To New Atlantis**

After the portal had been closed, the world and azkaban fortress cleansed of the dementors and the new wards placed, it was time for Harry to explore the former prison. While his golems were cleaning up the part that housed the prison cells, removing their bars and often burning the cells entire contents, which usually consisted of rats, bugs and a nasty ancient mattress, even a chamber pot, needless to say with thousands of cells it was a major task. Many of the sealed areas that others had never breached, Harry was able to access by just giving up some blood when the massive siege class doors tested him. Finding the sealed area dirty and dusty but otherwise in perfect condition, he assigned a couple golems to carefully clean. Finding and going through the places library, the original layout and building plans for the azkaban royal fortress were found. At which point Harry only need wait for his golem cleaning crews to do as much as they could before he set to work magically finishing the cleaning and then restoring the original construction. When the necromancer had seized the fortress its defenses had automatically been put in siege mode, all furnishings had been moved to the heavily secured areas. If the fortress would have been populated at the time they would have either left, tried to defend or hid in those areas. The restoration process was long hard work and the power chamber and ward room needed to be rebuilt. Which harry managed while using his flying crafts wards to protect the island temporarily until the new chambers and ward rooms were completed. Nothing of much interest was found, much of the royal possessions were going to be divided and relocated to both Harry's main base and castle, while replicas though not exact ones of the item were made to replace them.

Other than that there was some neat things the necromancer had with him that had not decomposed, rusted or rotted away. One such item was a journel written in a dead language, presumably it author being the necromancer. In it was contained among daily thoughts and adventures was the location of his private estate, while likely abandoned and unclaimed, it is likely if still around hidden and has remained secure. Not many could or would dare risk breaching its defenses, some of which noted to be inferni and other works of necromancy, yet the hundreds of years since the necromancer's time well if they and the property is still intact, it will be a dangerous risk to take such a place. Though necromancy is one field of magic which Harry lacks texts on, even with all the demonic and other books he has collected, various libraries he has secured and copied. Still necromancy has been one of the few fields that has eluded him, that is until possibly now. Granted not many would be fool enough to dabble in necromancy and the necromancer had thought to go beyond it to summoning demons, which was his failing, even though he was skilled at what he did, still venturing into an unknown branch of magic ill prepared was folly and proved to be his end. So added to his list of things to do was taking and hopefully securing the necromancer's place.

Finally though a few weeks later he finished with azkaban fortress, it was now another secure location for him to use. He left golems to defend it and other inventions there as well. It was highly unlikely anyone would have the power, skills and knowledge to set foot on the island let alone breach the fortress's forces and various other defenses. Returning to his craft and traveling once more back to where he last had it stored, Harry next prepares for evacuating whatever remaining members of the da and any other student willing to submit to a secrecy agreement, unlike the document hermione had crafted which though it produced a harmless but humiliating and hard to remove consequence from whoever betrayed them, this new enspelled text would not be so nice, Harry had far greater resource, magic and diverse skills to draw from. The new document was based on several different types of magic including demonic, anyone foolish enough to turn traitor, would not only fail but suffer greatly for their attempted betrayal. The security of New Atlantis demanded nothing less and Harry was not going to take any chances. The document was made to look ancient and was written in a long dead language, with only the part the person agreeing to needs to recite for their spoken pledge, which would activate the binding contract. There were no loopholes anyone bound by the contract would be so until Harry released them which he could only do if they left New Atlantis forever, any knowledge of the city being completely removed from their minds permanently, not even oblivation came close to this memory removal, the memories were overwritten, filled with nightmarish images and then overwritten once more, before finally being cleared, though that hardly is the exact process down to every detail.

So after spending some time gathering resources, planning and preparing, Harry built a special transport ship made to enter the tunnels that were connected to the chamber of secrets which was below the hogwarts castle. Once Harry and the ship were ready the embarked to the forbidden forest, fly very high, hidden with the best charms he knew, armed with mostly many small defensive turrets and only two larger cannons at the front and back of the ship. Constructed large enough to transport hundreds of students, a small number of golem troops, one of which was special designed as a spy to sneak in contract the da provide communicate between them and Harry. The ship itself was shielded against other forms of transports, such as portkeys and even phoenix's. Temporary warding would cover the area it would sit in once it was in the tunnels and until it was time to leave. Harry hoped to be in and out before anyone realized the students were gone, but was well prepared if things got ugly.

The trip to the forbidden forest was not eventful, once there Harry set about finding the entrance to the tunnel's under hogwarts, they were easy enough for his equipment to detect, yet the area was overgrown with plants, trees and had heavy rocks. So with little choice, Harry sent a few golems to clear and secure the area, once they had completed, he left his ship, went down and further secured it, before digging out to the tunnels. It was time consuming and hard work clearing the way, much of it had been reinforced with magic, by who Harry did not know. Though it was dumbledore and several teachers, yet any alarms placed failed to serve their function, given that Dumbledore's office had been trashed at the end of Harry's 5th year, the devices monitoring these alarms had yet to be replaced, though dumbledore was starting to seriously start planning on improving hogwarts security and cursing himself for not ever performing the recharging rituals for the castle. It was of course too late to be getting to such things, they needed them now and due to being lazy, corrupt and in the headmasters case too self centered then eventually evil, nothing was done. So after creating a large bolder to cover the entrance, which would split into four parts for the ship to enter and then later for its exit, Harry guided the ship into the opening, the tunnel sealing behind it. The golems having cleared and reinforced the tunnel all the way to the chamber of secrets great door, digging and building new tunnels where needed to make it a straight shot and allowing the very long ship to fit. Once the ship was in place and the temporary wards enabled. Harry sent the golem spy off to do its task, while he remained in the ships control room.

Soon the golem had found a member of the DA, set up a meeting in a currently unused classroom. The DA met many wondering about the brief message they were only told it was about their old teacher. Granted they knew who that was, since Harry had taught most of them, yet he had not returned for this school year, nobody could find him and many spread rumors he was dead or a traitor, though most the the DA did not want to believe the rumors as anything more than wild guesses which they of course were. They had been instructed by the golem to bring as many other students that they felt they could trust as possible, though not to tell them the message only that it was about joining the DA. The room had been temporarily enlarged to hold the crowd of students and specially warded by the DA members that were instructed on how to do so. Out of the roughly 450 students in the school, 230 showed up, many of them from the other schools that had been relocated to hogwarts, a good amount also from the ravenclaw and hufflepuff houses as the others either did not have many students left in them or any that were inclined to join had already done so, only 15 of the 230 were current DA members. With most of the ones that had went to the ministry killed at the battle of hogsmead or captured and assumed dead or worse, only Luna was left, since that battle the DA had stopped meeting, with only Luna being the most experienced and skilled who had not wanted to lead if most members would even follow her, which they likely would not, it would probably just be a unofficial club, for getting together and throwing parties, which many of the attending students thought might be what joining the DA at this point would be like, not that anyone is much in a party mood, but there is nothing else to do, except for homework and studying, they cannot even go outside at all so really this school has become something of a prison to them, what with all the tension, pressures and added security rules. While many were unhappy being there, leaving would be worse, meaning probably death, while they told themselves being at hogwarts was better than nothing, it was no longer a place anyone really wanted to be. The students did not even know what was planned for the summer, doubting that it would be safe to leave, they probably could not take the train, portkeying home would be the only option and then they would have to leave the wards to do so, which was highly risky, flooing was the best option, but not everyone had floo connections at home, and most did not even know if their parents were alive, had fled or what, as owls were no longer allowed to carry mail due to the security risk and probability that they would just be captured and killed. Also left unsaid is anyone that left would likely just run far away as possible fleeing to the muggle world. No they were essentially prisoners in their school, living and working in a gilded cage. Their ruler being the headmaster and the authorities being the teachers, constantly in the background squads of aurors stationed and patrolling around the castle.

The meeting started as soon as the students were all inside the room and the room then secured as best they could with the golem's help. So it was that 230 students learned they had an option, to pack and leave school for a place that the golem claimed was safe and far away, or remain as they were. At which point they could leave the room, but not before the golem had them agree to either the contract or another that simply wiped their minds of the meeting. Either way the mission integrity was kept secure. Really none of the students wanted to stay so it was that all 230 agreed and swore their oaths before going to pack, they would then proceed to the haunted girls bathroom that contained the entrance to the chambers of secrets. Also before leaving, the golem instructed them on glamors that would prevent their dorm mates from noticing their missing trunks and that would make them appear to be in bed sleeping. Also some simple wards would prevent their sleeping decoys from being disturbed by other students. Then invisibility and silencing charms were used to help them sneak to the bathroom. Out of the 230 students that were leaving, 140 were witches and 90 were wizards, soon hogwarts would be down to 220 students, the next day at breakfast when the teachers and dumbledore find out it will not be a good scene. The remaining students frozen in shock that so many of their peers are missing and that the nobody knows anything about it, even with aurors and the order patrolling the school. Anyways the leaving students waste no time, quickly pack and make head to the bathroom, down the entrance to the chamber and right into the awaiting transport ship. A mere hour and a half after the meeting ended, they were all packed and boarded waiting to depart. The bathroom shrunk back down to its original size, having been temporarily enlarge so there would not be a long line of students out in the hall and also the security that have been put in place removed. The golem was the last to jump down into the entrance and enter the transport.

Now ready to depart, the tunnels exit was opened and the transport carefully left the tunnels once outside the tunnel was blocked once more and set to collapse in two days time. So that voldemort could not use it to invade the school. Moving this time to their final destination of New Atlantis, the journey there takes many hours and the students are excited, afraid and very nervous. They understand that it is a huge risk to blindly trust the golem not that they know what it is, but still it is asking a lot, not that there really was much choice, at least now they might have a chance and hope, which remaining at hogwarts lacked. They left an eventual certain death, possibly only after a long time being tortured, for a promised possible safe new home and maybe even freedom.

Upon arrival at New Atlantis hours later, the ship lands, the students depart and then Harry exits the ship, revealing himself to the students. Which at that time are looking around, being nighttime there is not much to see, though the city's buildings and streets are lighted. The students notice and recognize Harry, his signature scar, bright green eyes and messy coal black hair. Though he has changed in many ways, far larger than the last time anyone had seen him, with a sword sheathed at his waist, a large battle axe strapped to his back and wearing a battle cloak, well basically ready for trouble.

Luna walks up to him and gives Harry a hug and kiss on his cheek. 'Thanks for coming back for us Harry.' She tells him, a bit teary eyed. A cheer goes through the group.

Harry addresses them 'Welcome my friends to your new home, New Atlantis. Questions and discussion can wait for tomorrow as I am sure many of you would like the chance to rest, so follow my servant here...' Harry gestures towards his golem spy '... and you will be shown to the cities apartment buildings, just pick whichever one, they are all alike to start with and identically furnished, later we can worry about personalizing them. Tomorrow will be a long day, so rest well and my servant will escort you to the city hall around 9 in the morning.' he concludes.

The students relieved and tired, follow Harry's golem and go to claim their apartments. The golem waiting in the lobby till it is time to escort them the next morning to city hall for the meeting. Each apartment contains a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Each room furnished and stocked with the same bare essentials. Yet this is still more than the hogwarts dorms they had to share with others. There was set of books in the living rooms, mostly on the apartments, how to customize then, set security if desired and other related information. Most students hardly glanced at them before checking out the kitchen getting something to eat then heading to bed.

The next morning they woke up rested and feeling better than they had since the previous year. After breakfast they headed down to the apartments lobby, were met and escorted by the golem to city hall. On their way they were in awe of the cities beauty in the morning light. Reaching the grand roman style city hall building, they entered through its large great doors, into a reception hall and down several hallways to a large courtroom. At which Harry was sitting behind the judges bench. When everyone was in and seated in the audience sections, Harry addressed them and called the meeting to order. The q&a part lasting for several hours till lunchtime, with Harry answering and explaining things. They finally broke for lunch, following the golem to the city hall's cafeteria, talking amongst themselves over lunch, Harry had filled them in on some of what he had done during the summer and why he had left. Which none of them found any fault with, he had done what was best for them and along the way gained potential allies or at least establishing a peaceful likely separate existence once the war was over. Also he had removed azkaban and the dementors from the war. It was far more than the ministry and dumbledore's order had managed.

After lunch Harry had said there would be a short presentation covering future plans, after which a short q&a session, then breaking for dinner, once back the floor would be open for anyone that wants to talk. It was a long tiring day, that by the time they returned to their apartments they were ready for much needed rest. Though from the next day forward there was no further planned city meetings, beyond anyone that volunteered for certain tasks. They were well set for food, beyond unpacking and settling in, there was not much that needed to be done. Of course they could play quiditch, explore the city and enjoy its park, read through its library, there was a few rules on no dueling or fights at the very least until they had some trained mediwitches.

Some of the tasks were related to people volunteering for duties such as helping to settle new arrivals in. Collecting information from their peers on where their families might be found so Harry can go retrieve them if they are still alive and willing to relocate. Tracking them down would be tricky but with the right spells and inventions not impossible, though time consuming. Some else discussed was the locating and relocating of muggleborns that both had yet to go to school and had for some reason not went to any school. Any one of them that had not reached their magical maturity were to be brought to the city, anyone in the way like relatives, their memories obliviated, others like witches and wizards eliminated. The ratio of those that become students to those that don't is something like 20 to 1. So somewhere around 60 thousand from Europe were possible to relocate, it would have been even higher if not for the death eaters. The city was able to house and support a population of 500 thousand. Harry had several golem retrieval units, each of them consisting of ten golem soldiers, two spies and a transport ship. The spell work for locating the children was not simple, a powerful and complex creation. 100 such ships would sweep across Europe, picking up children and bringing them to the city. The spy golems were styled much like mib agents from the muggles works of fiction, even with fake badges, black sun glasses and their clothes. Though their badges when read would use a mix of wizarding and demonic magic to force compliance and after they left wipe all memory of the children and golems. While on land the transports resembled plain white muggle vans. The locating and transport process took several months, mostly without any interference, though a little at the end when the ministry tried stationing aurors around the few hundred remaining children. Yet they were detected and stunned by the golem soldiers, only a few of the tougher ones killed for resisting. The ministry did not have a any idea who was behind the missing children or how many were taken. Going through their records after the fact, they added up how many were possibly out there and the figures truly shocked them, being way higher than what they would think based on yearly school records.

When dumbledore was interviewed by ministry workers, both were shocked by what they learned, one that there were so many muggleborns and the other that the children wizards outside of school had been taken. The headmaster realized something, to call the remaining wizards and witches within Europe the Wizarding World was nothing more than a joke, not that Europe had been the full extent of said world before the war to begin with. He also realized his goal of taking over that world had been ripped far from his grasp, it was likely beyond recovery, not even his skills and power could sort everything out. If the children were recovered they could not even be sent back to their parents or relatives due to the memory wipes, it would likely take too much time and magic to forge false memories which could even have a chance to pass. No it would take several massive orphanages, even then they just could not deal with it now with the war on. Such a large problem with so little resources available to respond, they were running low on everything due to the war. Potions, let alone potion ingredients for the hospitals, food reserves for the ministry and school, let alone the meager remaining public population, they were suffering greatly. Though voldemorts followers and their families were doing fine, importing goods and resources from outside europe and even the muggle world. Everyone else was quickly running out of money. For the most part the two factions were evenly numbered at the moment, yet voldemort was able to attract foreign wizards and witches to serve him. So even with those he lost, he kept gaining replacements, though the other ministries outside of europe had closed transport to and from that area of the world best they could. Monitoring any international portkeys, apparition and flooing.

With the economy collapsed, travel highly restricted and them in open war, both sides did suffer, though the ministry and public far more so than voldemort's. They were losing and they knew it, nothing would save them. Yet Harry was not unaware of their situation, realizing that as it would stand voldemort's side likely would win by simply outlasting, he knew something needed to be done to keep them on a even keel heading to mutual annihilation. Magically reinforcing and securing the borders better was one way. Keeping others like the werewolves and vampires out of the war would be critical, both would not be easy to convince to stay out of it. There was the danger that one or both would end up falling for the false promises offered to them by both sides. They had so far mostly remained neutral, not ready to commit to either.

So to prevent the werewolves and or vampire from taking sides, Harry sent a golem agent to both, telling them to stay out of it, if need be relocate away until after the war. Stating that another stronger side is ensuring that both lose after wearing each others numbers down. That the bulk of wizarding kind is now outside of the area and anyone working for either side will be killed soon or later in this war. Both the bulk of the werewolves and vampires decide to stay out of the war, given the arguments and some examples of what the third party has managed so far. Also assured that at most it might be one more year before the war is ended, plus soon the area will be closed off so that even they cannot freely and easily travel into and out of it. It is decided to temporarily relocate until after the war and really the few that commit end up joining voldemort, most being werewolves. Thousands do leave, both accepting Harry's help in relocating. After the relocation efforts are complete, it is time for Harry to work on another one of his goals, next up the Necromancer's place. Something which had bothered him about finding the necromancer and his things still mostly intact, was why did anyone ever take them? Certainly whoever split the portal in two creating the veil, would have been interested by such things. Maybe it was fear of unleashing a curse or of taking anything from a necromancer even a long dead one. Could be they carefully searched him and could not read the language the journal was in, deciding nothing there was worth taking and clearing the remains was not worth the effort and possible risks. Harry was not so concerned, he had taken down hordes of demons, a long dead necromancer did not put fear into him, nothing beyond a little caution, checking the remains and items for magic before touching them.

**Chapter Seven** – **The Necromancer's Place**

Checking the Necromancer's journal Harry set about finding the property, it had wards that were not all that impressive beyond that some were based on necromancy. Its traps and remaining defenses while far more than a force of 100 aurors or death eaters could handle, even the best trained ones could not breach them without heavy losses and having to eventually retreat, their fallen only adding fresh meat to the defenses. Yet Harry was not going to go in with 100 wizards or other such living beings, no he was sending an army of 300 golems of various types. Eventually it would be the necromancy defenses which would be overrun.

Up in his massive craft, Harry watched as his troop transports landed and unloaded, his golems swarming in to hack apart the undead hoards. Often his golems would be badly damaged, though not destroyed, thus the repair unit was able to fix them up and send them back into battle. The battle raged on for several hours, and Harry enjoyed watching his creations rip apart the necromancer's creatures.

With the property's grounds secured, Harry set about tearing down its wards, really having no choice but to do so, before he could enter. Soon a stone cottage was exposed and back aboard his ship he sent his golem army to invade the building. Physically breaching it was easy, taking down the undead that came out of it was not. Still Harry's army prevailed, though was left greatly weakened from the effort. Next the golems entered the house sweeping it for anything further. Harry made his way into the house, finding no further traps and creatures, he took every book and bit of writing, uncursed artifact and item he could find. Leaving his army there, temporarily casting new wards, resetting and restoring the previous ones, even improving the places power chamber and ward room some, enough to bring back the creatures, though now under his control. He even fixed up the place using other magics such as demonic and parsel to increase the defenses, they are made far stronger than before. Finally Harry takes his loot back up to his ship and leaves for his home base, for some much needed bubble time, to study necromancy. It takes awhile in bubble time to learn and even figure out how to mix it with other magics, except for holy magic, sense the two are not compatible at all. Normally necromancy requires a soul to be used, however using demonic magic and others Harry figures out a way to make a replacement, a better one. The resulting creations are a mix of whatever dead being's Harry decides to use, other resources such as stone, metal, bone and wood, plus mixes of the various magics. Each resulting creatures Harry creates, can make and control up to 10 undead foot-soldiers, depending on if they have time the foot-soldiers can be reinforced some as well, at which point they are tougher than regular undead, they are not as tough as what Harry creates. Though what they kill they can use to make themselves stronger up to a point and even replace damaged parts. Harry goes around taking the dead from both sides of the war, even intercepting reinforcements for voldemort trying to come into europe, killing them. Using the dead bodies to create his creatures, in a few short months he amasses 200 of them, keeping them at a heavily warded and hidden staging ground near hogsmead. Along with a army of 500 golems, he gets ready for the final stage of the war. Which will be the battle at hogwarts, the ministry just needs to be forced to abandon their building and move to the school. So Harry takes some muggle explosives packs them into a invention that is designed to drill down into the atrium of the ministry building and detonate right in the fountain which is in that room. Which he promptly does, luckily nobody was killed in the resulting explosion, yet a few were close enough to it to be injured. Still it was the second time the building was breached in recent years and third if you count the incident last year as well. So yeah it had the intended effect of forcing them to move to hogwarts, abandoning the building taking whatever they could with them.

**Chapter Eight** – **The Battle at Hogwarts**

Soon Voldemort would make his move, Harry just knew that was all that the dark lord could do. At this point there was no wizarding public left in all of europe, all aurors and ministry forces were stationed and resided within hogwarts. Everyone was just waiting for the final battle, preparing however they could. The teachers all knew things were nearing the end, dumbledore was dreading the upcoming battle, a battle in which he could not win. Finally with the end of the school year approaching, the weather having become favorable enough for a battle Voldemort gathered all his forces and made way to hogsmead, from there they would march to Hogwarts, the dark lord himself would take down the wards, allowing his troops invade.

One of the final details Harry had finished while waiting for the battle was locating voldemorts followers homes and placing golem and undead creature assault squads nearby hidden and waiting for the battle before striking, each squad having 18 golems and 2 creatures.

Voldemorts forces consisted of 367 death eaters, 43 werewolves, 15 vampires and 39 giants. The remaining Ministry and order forces, had only 192 wizards, plus the 220 students that were nearly useless in battle, yet had little choice but to fight and die or hide to be easily captured then killed after however much torture or worse.

As soon as both forces were locked in battle, Harry's army would be sent in and wipe out both. Leaving nobody there alive, thus mostly the wizarding world in europe will have been cleansed.

Soon Voldemort and his forces had reached hogwarts gates, Harry watched from a far, the wards were torn down after a half hour, giving just enough time for the forces inside hogwarts to come out for the battle. Harry watched as the two groups finally engaged in battle, ripping into each other, soon it was time to send in his forces. A group of 200 Creatures and 500 golems swarmed in to hogsmead then to hogwarts to join the battle. Soon both the other sides were taking heavy losses from this new unknown threat, mostly their spells having little if any effect, the AK curse failing to work against them. Fallen werewolves, giants, aurors and deatheaters soon were being made undead by the creatures and returning to battle though controlled by the 3rd force. Soon it was just voldemort and dumbledore surrounded by hundreds of undead enemies and golems, which just held off letting the two wear each other down. Both knew they were in serious trouble, yet continued fighting each other anyways. Both were soon physically in bad shape with broken bones, cuts and wrecked battle robes. A pop filled the air, dumbledore's head exploded, he had been shot, Harry had used a sniper rifle to kill him. His creatures then dragging the body away to be ripped to pieces and burned to ash. Voldemort was frozen in shock, he could not believe it the great dumbledore, shot dead from all things a muggle weapon!

Finally from behind him he heard. 'Well Tom it is just you and me now.'

Voldemort turned around shocked to see the dark imposing figure behind him.

'Who are you!' He screamed, with his shrilly high pitched voice.

'Why, I am hurt don't you recognize your arch enemy, Mr. Riddle?' Came the sneered reply.

'No it cannot be you, Potter!' The dark lord exclaimed.

'Oh but it can be and is!' with that Harry raises an arm, in his hand a uzi machine gun and fires, the hot lead shooting forth and ripping into Voldemorts body.

The dark lords body writhing under the impact of the bullets, his insides being torn up. After the gun's clip is emptied, blood is running from the wounds, Voldemort chokes up and coughs more.

'You rotten brat how dare you shoot me!' The dark lord cries out.

'Never mind that, lets get to the good stuff...' Harry laughs back. 'Like what would a necromancer do about a troublesome resurrected body.'

Hearing that Voldemort eyes widen in fear. 'Oh that is right said body can easily be destroyed using holy magic. Oh but what to do with your dark soul, that to do...' Harry taunts his prey.

The dark lord now looks panicked and trying to figure a way out.

'I know I'll just use a powerful light spell I happen to know, should either purify the soul sending it on to the great beyond, or if it is truly damaged... well it would be destroyed, either way I win... but first.' Harry smirks and sets fire to Voldemorts body using some conjuring and a quick spark of lightning. Causing said dark lord to howl in pain. Next while Voldemort is too distracted by intense pain and internal bleeding, Harry casts the holy magic spell. Causing the body to combust completely a dark shade bursting forth from it, though trapped by the holy magic. Next the light magic spell is cast destroying the broken evil soul. It was over nothing remained except the battlefield and Harry's army. Hogwarts and hogsmead, even diagon alley and the ministry were still intact. The end of the second war had arrived. Its end brought about much sooner than many would have expected, thanks to one betrayed, abused and rebellious child, who put in the work, effort and had the guts to see his plans through to the end. The school, town and alley all that is left of the fallen wizarding world. The only survivors being the ones he had rescued or that had the sense to leave Europe while they could.

**Chapter Nine** – **Peace Time and Rebuilding**

Harry sent his creature army to the closest base, which was the necromancer's place he had taken over, while dividing his golems evenly to the school, town and alley. Then he went on home to his castle, for some much deserved rest. Tomorrow he would destroy the vile creatures he had created using necromancy, their purpose being over and set about cleaning up the battlefield. One of his goals left to be done was to rebuild at these locations making them safe for wizards to return to. Another was locating and destroying all wizengamont and ministry documents concerning wizarding laws, those texts were too messed up to do anything but harm, intending to replace them with sets based only on ancient law, which were simple and just.

Weeks later the three locations had be greatly changed, all three increased in size, whatever damage fixed and Harry had even ventured to the other european wizarding schools, ministries, towns and alleys. They were fixed up as well and all vile document about the previous governments removed. The ministry buildings had been remodeled greatly, no longer did they hold courtrooms, instead they were merely offices for public servants and not rulers. When it came to ruling the wizarding world it would once more be a task taken up by the royal family, at present just Harry.

Meanwhile during those weeks, the muggles became very nervous, while there had been a stop to both the mysterious deaths and the raids by death eaters. No word from the wizards had been received and worse all efforts to contact them had met with no results.

Finally when Harry had properly fixed up the European wizarding world he opened it back up. Sending out thousands of owls to notify anyone that had left that is was once more safe to return the war was over. Gringotts reopened and many of the shop owners from hogsmead and diagon alley had returned, being smart enough to leave while they could when war was officially announced. Several years later the area had recovered nicely, with a much higher population, yet far less purebloods. Harry acted as ruler for awhile, ending up marrying and having children of his own, eventually leaving the thrown to his oldest son and retiring from public life after several decades to his base, since nobody is likely to bother him there. It was a new golden age for wizard kind and the other races. The hatred having been cleansed by the bloodbath at hogwarts, that one battle showing where prejudice and bigotry will lead.

_**THE END**_


End file.
